Erased Future
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Usagi has enough being constantly picked on.As her anger towards her Senshi,Mamoru and ChibiUsa surfaces she makes a decision that shall change everything forever.An epic battle is to be led and the Senshi have to win or the world will come to an end.R
1. Usagi's Decision

EARASED FUTURE

Chap.1.Usagi's decision

She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. It was far too much for her to handle. She didn't even know if she should be depressed or angry.

She chose the later.

Anger was better in that situation. Crying wouldn't get her anything. She had cried enough tears as it is, anyway. Usagi wasn't sure anymore if they deserved her tears. This time they had gone too far.

Rei just couldn't seem to keep her big mouth shut. The others didn't protest as Rei accused her of just being too lazy to hurry up and help them. How come they call for her help first and then scold her after she saved their asses?! She was the Moon Princess, she didn't have to put up with such things.

Then there was that little ungratefull brat, Chibi-Usa. This whole shit is her fault, anyway. If she hadn't come they wouldn't have the Black Moon after them. Usagi wished for a moment she hadn't saved her as she did countless times.

And not to forget, Mamoru. How many times did she have to tell him that she loved him for that man to understand? Didn't love her anymore, he says. Doesn't want to be with her just because of a 1000 year old past, he says. What the Hell is wrong with him? She doesn't love him because he was Endymion or she Serenity, she loved him for who he was now, she loved Mamoru Chiba, her Mamo-chan.

Then Usagi started doubting herself again.

What if Mamoru never loved her? What if he felt he HAD to be with her because of their past? What if he thought that she wasn't worth loving because she just WASN'T Serenity that he knew?

Well, she indeed wasn't Serenity he once knew, she was Usagi Tsukino and Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium was a part of her but not HER. If Mamoru couldn't love her for Usagi then she shouldn't love him either.

Maybe the Senshi thought the same?

Rei didn't ever bother to hide her dissapoitment that Usagi was their Princess and she let her feel just how little she thought of her, and how much she disliked her. The others seemed to just pity her.

Pity! She would show them just how pitiful she was! They were the ones that should be pitied, not her! Without her they would have all died 1000 deaths by now. But did they ever say Thank you, Usagi? No, they didn't. She risked her life helping them do their job and never once got a simple Thank you! Instead she was made fun of how clumsy she is, what a bad fighter she is and how they always have to save her! Even if she is the one doing the saving!

She didn't have to do that. She didn't have to be Sailor Moon. She didn't have to fight.

As she found out she was the Moon Princess she could've just let them fight for her, let them face Beryl alone and stay death! She didn't have to fight Kunzite, face Beryl, almost get killed by a brainwashed Mamoru and die herself for using the Silver Crystal's full energy to wish for them to be reborn.

But she did anyway.

She fought with them and risked never seeing Mamoru again by getting killed. She stayed Sailor Moon and endured seeing them ALL being thought of being the Moon Princess because they were all ahh soo much better then her.

It was time to remind them of who she really is. It was time she let them do thier job. Let them fight without her. Let them see just how much they needed her to survive.

Usagi turned around to watch them. They were all fussing over Chibi-Usa, not even bothering to ask her if she was ok.

Usagi clutched the right arm. There was a deep gash just above her elbow and it was bleeding pretty strong. Not to mention that it hurt like Hell.

But they didn't care. They never cared.

Usagi tuned her back on them and took a few steps. This got their attention. Amy called out to her :

"Hey, Sailor Moon! Where are you going?"

'Away from you,' she thought bitterlly but didn't say anything just continued walking.

Then she stopped again an fingered her brooch.

That little brat wanted the Silver Crystal to save her mother. Well, then she could have have it. Maybe her mother would then teach her a few manners.

She ripped the compact off her chest and detransformed. She looked at it and then closed her eyes. Taking a deap breath, Usagi turned around to face them, the brooch clutched in her left hand.

She opened her eyes. They were all looking at her. Releasing the breath she had been holding, Usahi flung the brooch in Chibi-Usa's direction. The girl caught it and stared at her.

Before the confused Senshi could say anything, Usagi turned around and said:

"You can have it. I don't need it. Sailor Moon doesn't exsist anymore." With that she began walking again.

Then she reached her left hand up and undid her odangos, causing golden hair to fly around her like a curtain of sunshine.

Then she added, just loud enogh for them all to hear:

"And neither does Usagi Tsukino," and took off running home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning found Luna telling the Senshi that Usagi was leaving for France. That very day.

TBC

_Please let me know what you think._

_Jasmin_


	2. Without a Goodbye

Chap.2 Without a Goodbye

RECAP:

The next morning found Luna telling the Senshi that Usagi was leaving for France. That very day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ikuko Tsukino was standing with her husband in their livingroom waiting for their daughter to come down the stairs. They had never thought that this day would come so soon, that they would have to say goodbye to the little sunshine that had brightened up their lives from the day she opened her eyes to see the first rays of sun in her life.

Their little Bunny was an angel of her own right. She was a real wonder and Kenji and Ikuko had been prepared to someday see her marry a nice young man and go to have her own family, but they never even dreamed that she would go almost across the world at the tender age of 15.

They knew something big had hapened as Usagi came home last night with a deep bleeding gash on her right arm and demanded they call Setsuna to ask her if she could come with her to France. Kenji had been angry at first and strted scolding Usagi for having such alien ideas, then started to inerrogate her about what happened to her arm. Ikuko had been standing at the livingroom door together with Shingo, neither knowing if they were afraid of provoking Kenji of Usagi, further.

Then happened that which both, Ikuko and Shingo had felt would happen but didn't quite know what it was that made them stay silent in the matter. Usagi's voice though calm and low mannaged to shut Kenji up the moment the word "Father" left her lips.

That was Usagi from almost 2 years ago, before she started acting like a crybaby. That was the calm, colected Usagi who almost never raised her voice, the Usagi who had such a commanding and respect demanding air around her that she had perfect control over every person around her and every situation she found herself in. That was the perfect lady, the princess-like apperience that had dissapeared almost 2 years ago on the day Usagi came home fuming over the first failed test of her life and a young man who dared to call her "Odango Atama".

Ikuko would never forget that day in her life. It had changed her little Usagi completely.

The next day Usagi had woken up late and run a mad dash to school, but was late anyway and got detention. That was when Usagi brought home the black cat, Luna. That was also the time Usagi started waking up late, getting detention almost every day and her grades began getting worse and worse. She also started wailing and crying about the littlest things and not to mention the klutz attacks. Usagi had changed so drastically and quickly that Kenji and Ikuko never knew what hit them.

Last night has been the top of it all.

Usagi had sat down with them and Shingo and slowly explained to them that she was the city's most praised heroine, Sailor Moon. And to top it all she was also the Moon Princess, the golden haired maiden from the moon whom legends had so sung highly about. Luna could talk and was, once upon a time, the royal counsler of the Moon Queen.

Usagi explained to them also that she changed so much simply because she didn't want the other Senshi, when she finally found them, to be intimated by her. Even though she always had known it, she never told her Senshi or Luna that she indeed was Serenity, the princess they were looking for. She had hoped they could with the time forget their quest and wouldn't have to fight. Usagi had been ready to sacrifice everything for her friends and had done so, too. She had used her Silver Crystal so they maybe could live a normal life, when reborn again.

But she couldn't give up on her beloved Prince and had done everything for him to remember their past and come back to her.

But eventually she seemed to find out that her friends never loved her as much as she loved them and they thought her to be a failure as the Princess just because she had given up on her manners for them to feel more comfartable around her.

And then there was Mamoru, or Prince Endymion of Earth, who just couldn't seem to live with the fact that Usagi was the comlete opposite of the demure Princess he fell in love with.

If only he knew...

After telling them her story Usagi had once again insisted Ikuko called her cousin Setsuna and ask her to take Uasgi with her to France, where the unhappy Moon Princess could begin a new life.

Ikuko had agreed and called Setsuna who was sceptical at first but took Usagi in after Usagi had spoken to her. About what Ikuko didn't know.

Setsuna would come with her adopted daughter Hotaru in a few minutes to take Usagi to France with them...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Senshi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa came running to Usagi's house.

There were a lot of people in the front yard, Usagi's parents and her little brother, a pretty woman who looked slightly younger then Ikuko Tsukino, a black haired girl about Shingo's age, a tall blonde young man maybe a little younger then Mamoru, an aquamarine haired girl the same age and a blode girl with braided hair who was hugging Shingo. But Usagi was nowhere to be seen.

Chibi-Usa seemed to be the first one to run up the drive-way.

"Ikuko-mama, where is Usagi?!"

The others took up after her.

They came to a halt when the blonde man laid a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder and spoke up:

"Odango, they are looking for you."

The Senshi and Mamoru flinched lightly. That was Usagi?!

Then the girl turned around. It indeed was Usagi!

Her golden hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail which in turn was braided in a thick braid that was thrown over her right shoulder, lightly touching her hip. She wore a chineese styled, sleeveless white camisole with golden edges a golden dragon on the back, as well as a long white skirt with a golded sash tied around her hips and reaching down to her skirt-clad knees. Little golded slippers adorned her feet.

She looked every inch the royal Princess she was.

She spoke calmly and quietly to the young man :

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't call me that, Haru-chan. And they can look for me all they want, I have nothing to say to them. As my Senshi they hurt me too bad to forgive them. But could you, please give them this?"

Darien watched iddly as the blonde man, now known as Haru-chan walked up to Makoto and presented her with Usagi's LunaPen an communicator. Not quite realizing what was going on, Mamoru kept his eyes on Usagi who was seating herself in one of the three cars.

Luna has almost given him an heart-attack that morning as she jumped on his chest in an ungoldy hour, demanding he get up because the Senshi were coming. Still quite sleepy he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, thinking it was a droid attack. First when Luna "slapped" him upside the head and told him that she just wanted to tell them something important did he really wake up.

The news of Usagi leaving hit him like a thunderstorm from a clear sky. He never thought she would leave them, even as she gave her compact to Chibi-Usa and said that Sailor Moon doesn't exist anymore, was he sure she would come back when the Senshi and Luna menaged to talk some sense into her. But as he heared that Usagi has already packed her bags and her mother's cousin was coming to take her away he thought he was having a nightmare. Then Luna told them what Usagi told her parents the night before and what Shingo told Luna about a Usagi from two years ago, and that was when he thought he had gone crazy and was just hearing things.

How could a man belive that his beloved little klutz in reallity was a Lady and that she kept her knowledge and her personality hidden because she thought they wouldn't feel **comfortable** around her?!

How was **he** to belive that his Odango Atama was better a princess then Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, that slept within her?

How was he to belive that he fell in love with a girl that doesn't really exist?

But most of all, how was he to believe that his Odango was going away, forever?!

Horrified by that thought, he called after her:

"Usako!!!"

She turned her head slightly and regarded him with a semi-cold look before answering with a voice that truly was not hers:

"I already told you that Usagi doesn't exsist anymore. Please keep that in mind and the fackt that you shouldn't call me 'Usako' even if my name was Usagi, simply because if I'm right, and I'm never wrong, you broke up with me. Now please, leave here so I can leave this land that has brought me nothing but pain. I wish my mother never begged the Silver Imperium Crystal to give us another chance of love and life in the future, because I'm certanlly better off death, knowing that my Prince and my Senshi loved me, then alive with the knowledge that they despised what I became to make life easier for them. Goodbye Mamo-chan, Endy...

My love for you shall not end, for I would die without loving you. Goodbye Minko, Rei, Amy and Makoto, I loved having you as friends and I always loved you as my sisters. Someday I shall forgive all your lies, but I'm afraid I shall never forget them. Maybe we will meet someday in life but if not, please see that you live, because even without me you shall be strong enough to defeat your enemies. Goodbye Chibi-Usa, you won, congratulations. You got what you wanted. But don't ever forget that I will **never **bow my head before you simply because I know I get what I want with my IQ and my charm, not my getting on everybody's nerves by simply exsisting. Have Mamo-chan if you want to, but remember that Princess Serenity had and has Prince Endymion's heart and soul in her palm and that those things you shall never have.

I wanted to leave without a goodbye, but you came here, so Goodbye and have a nice life..."

_That's chapter 2,please tell me if you like it or not._

_Thank you for all your reviews!_

_Jasmin_


	3. Lost Powers

Chap.3 Lost Powers

RECAP:

"I already told you that Usagi doesn't exsist anymore. Please keep that in mind and the fact that you shouldn't call me 'Usako' even if my name was Usagi, simply because if I'm right, and I'm never wrong, you broke up with me. Now please, leave here so I can leave this land that has brought me nothing but pain. I wish my mother never begged the Silver Imperium Crystal to give us another chance of love and life in the future, because I'm certanlly better off death, knowing that my Prince and my Senshi loved me, then alive with the knowledge that they despised what I became to make life easier for them. Goodbye Mamo-chan, Endy...

My love for you shall not end, for I would die without loving you. Goodbye Minko, Rei, Amy and Makoto, I loved having you as friends and I always loved you as my sisters. Someday I shall forgive all your lies, but I'm afraid I shall never forget them. Maybe we will meet someday in life but if not, please see that you live, because even without me you shall be strong enough to defeat your enemies. Goodbye Chibi-Usa, you won, congratulations. You got what you wanted. But don't ever forget that I will **never **bow my head before you simply because I know I get what I want with my IQ and my charm, not my getting on everybody's nerves by simply exsisting. Have Mamo-chan if you want to, but remember that Princess Serenity had and has Prince Endymion's heart and soul in her palm and that those things you shall never have.

I wanted to leave without a goodbye, but you came here, so Goodbye and have a nice life..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A month. It has been a month since she left. Nothing much has changed, well nothing except that the Senshi has on three occasions nearly lost their lives. They had to learn how to use The Sailor Planet Power without Sailor Moon to dust the droids. But if Rubeus decided to fight them himself again they could as well just die. Their attacks had no efect whatsoever on him, where his had an deadly efect on them.

About a week ago Artemis mentioned something about feeling a geart change coming to them and Luna had to agree with him. It was not good to say at least.

Chibi-Usa was not feeling all too well since Usagi left eather. She spend her most time with Mamoru or Minako trying to understand what was going on with her, but nothing was helping, she had a bad feeling something has happened to her parents but her TimeKey didn't work and only alerted Rubeus to her presence on three occasions and she stopped trying to use it.

It seemed like everything was going the wrong way for Mamoru and the Senshi.

First Usagi's father threatened Mamoru if he came near their house that he will shoot him, and told him to think himself happy he hadn't killed him already for driving away his daughter from them. Ikuko said that she was more than dissapointed in them all, she thought they were better then that. Shingo wasn't helping either. He slapped Chibi-Usa once as he saw her in Usagi's room and said that if it weren't for her Usagi would still have ner boyfriend and her friends, but most of all she would still be with him.

Sensei Haruna has somehow gotten wind of what had happened and was not very nice to Ami and Makoto, saying that it was their fault her favourite student wasn't there anymore to light up her day with a smile.

Naru and Umino had first refused to even look at the Senshi but as they saw them in the arcade with Mamoru, Naru blew up saying that everything that had happend in the past two years was the Senshi's fault. Usagi's change, her disinterest in her old friends and then her leavig across the world, she blamed Rei for everything. Umino threw his 2 cents worth as well saying that he never trusted them around Usagi anyway.

Even Motoki blew up. He first was calm and just kept asking Mamoru what had happened, but as the former Earth Prince refused to answer, Motoki started yelling that he knew it wouldn't be good for Usagi's sunny nature to be together with Mr. Scrooge. Even Reika scolded them. It seemed that with Usagi everyone turned their backs on them.

Rei, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa had been given the main fault on Usagi's leaving.

Mamoru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Never did he think that he would have to live without Usako in his life. She has always been there. Even before Serenity and Endymion met was she there, watching from the Moon over his Kingdom and over him. Then the young Prince met a maiden one night who seemed to be spun from moonlight. He fell instantly in love and as she gave him a soft smile he knew that she would one day be his. That was when she said, in a language he did not understand:

_"__Zauvijek tvoja... "_

Her words rang in his head to this day when he curses his destiny for letting him lose her.

As Endymion saw Serenity again, he found out that she was the maiden their legends sung about. The Moon Princess, the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair golden like the moonlight, her eyes as blue as the sky on Earth, her voice the chimming of the most beautiful and holly bells, and her smile brighter then the sunlight. Princess Serenity of Silver Millenium on Moon was perfect in every sense of the word.

And she loved him.

They died for each other, together, on the Moon to be reborn on Earth to live their love.

Before they even met was she always there, first in his dreams and then the girl in the arcade that smiled at everyone. Then they met. He still doesn't know if he should curse or bless her failed test that faithful day. But he does know that he should curse his damn fear and his big mouth that always seemed to open itself when he was unsure of what to do.

Odango Atama. How he loved to call her that, simply because she hated it. She became angry and blushed with anger. Her eyes full of fire, ready to burn him alive, cheeks and nose alight with the lovliest shade of crimsom he had ever seen, her cute little mouth shouting insulst at him in that sweet, beautiful voice. He thought that it was the only way she would ever blush because of him. How he now wished he had tried to maybe flirt with her, court her and make her blush with compliments and sweet nothings and not teasing and light insults.

"I'm an A class idiot. I wish I could turn back time, Usako. I wish you were here with me. I miss you, I need you, I love you Usako, my beautiful, perfect Usako..."

He missed everything about her, her smile, her laughter, her eyes... But most of all her touch. The reassurance that she was there, and that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

He missed her smell, this faint sweet smell of apricots, chocolate and moonflowers.

He missed her kisses, her taste, everything, he was absolutely addicted to her...

And she wasn't there...

The nights were the worst, when he saw as soon as he closed his eyes, where her voice filled the silebce of the night where her images, her presence filled and haunted his dreams...

Their locket was always around his neck, near his heart, a photograf of her in his pocket and a photo of them holding each other under moonlight on his nightstand. It was the first thing he saw as he woke up and the last as he fell asleep.

First now, when she wasn't there, was his life filled with nothing but her.

First now has he learned to appreciate her in his life.

Too late, he feared that he has lost her forever...

"Usako..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Senshi was not feeling much more different than the Earth Prince. Even after a whole month of Usagi's absence they turn around every time they hear wailing about failed tests, "Tokyo's Biggest Jerk", unfair detention, mean friends and chocolate. No need in saying that it never is Usagi, it's always some girl or the other, not even close to their Odango Atama.

When they learn together Rei sometimes looks up from her book, around the room, and frowning asks where the hell Odango Atama is? That is the moment where they all remember that Usagi left them and they stop learning, go home under not very convincing excuses to cry and/or think about their beloved Princess.

They all suffer but most hurt are Rei and Minako. Rei because she always teased Usagi and belived that Usa knew it all afection and sisterly love Rei felt for her.

They all loved her very much and missed her terriblly. Minako missed their time they spent shopping, playing video-games, or flirting with cute boys. Mina knew that Usa flirted simply because she wanted Minako to give her best and try to out-do the cute Princess and get the boys' attention. Usagi was the one who encouraged her to flirt with Motoki even though he had a relationship with Reika.

They needed Sailor Moon. They needed her jokes in the middle of a fight where it doesn't look too good for them. They needed her to give them hope and to love them. And they needed her to dust the droids...

Chibi-Usa needed her too. She needed the both of them Usagi and Sailor Moon, she needed them to be able to belive in herself.

The Senshi needed Usagi to be the Senshi.

Two days ago Rubeus attacked Chibi-Usa. They weren't able to help her. They couldn't activate their powers. Their pens turned into normal pens. They couldn't become the Sailor Senshi.

But Rubeus didn't hurt Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa just disappeared.

As did Rubeus, his UFO and his droids.

Sailor Senshi ceased to exsist.

Usagi took their powers with her and so took their lives also.

Usagi killed her Senshi as she left them...

TBC

_I'm terribly sorry that it has been so long. This chapter was written and ready two days after I posted the second one, but my connection is still busted and I just didn't find the time to go to a internet club._

_Chapter 4 is coming soon I promise!_

_Please tell me what you think so far._

_It's going to become better with the next chapter and Usa's life in France._

_Oh, and Mamo-chan is jelaous!_

_I love your reviews! (hint,hint!)_

_Jasmin_


	4. Chandeny

**AN:**Hello! I'm terriblly sorry that I haven't submmited anything, but I GOT MARRIED!!!!!!!!! (finally...).Then there was the honeymoon, and the fact that I couldn't let go of my husband long enough to finish this chapter. Well now we're expecting and I'm finding new inspiration and everything.

So Let's Get the Show going!

Jasmin

**AN 2. Visit my profile and see the possibilities for my next works. Vote on one or more of those possibilities by including them in a review for either one of my stories.**

**The possibility with more than ten votes wins and will be my next story.**

**So people READ & REVIEW!**

**Chap.4: Chandeny**

**RECAP:**

Usagi killed her Senshi as she left them...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Usagi exited the airport hanging off Haruka's arm. Michiru and Setsuna were behind them, Hotaru skipping happilly alongside Usagi. The young Senshi of death and rebirth was more than happy to have their Princess with them. The Inners didn't know the four women Usagi went with were Senshi as well, more powerful than them as well.

Haruka, the strong minded leader of the Outher Senshi was known as Sailor Uranus, the Senshi of the wind and sky. Michiru, the quite, elegant, sophisticated young woman always on Haruka's side was known as Sailor Neptune, the Senshi of the oceans. Setsuna, the older, quite woman was also known as Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of time. Her job was protecting the Gate of Time and she rearly left her post, but when it was her Princess that needed her everything else came second.

Hotaru, a small, sickly girl, letf by her father was rearly seen without Setsuna by her side. Otherwise known as Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of death and rebirth, little Hotaru was most powerful of the Outer Senshi. With the ability to forsee bad things, and be reborn and grow up from a toddler to a twelve year old girl in a matter of months, Hotaru was, when needed, the Queen's right hand.

Usagi was fond of the four girls with her and knew they loved her with all their hearts. Haruka and Hotaru expressed their feelings for her openly with affectionate gestures such as hugs and the occasional pet on the head from Haruka, where the other two were more reserved. Michiru, being the perfect lady she was, expressed her affection with tiny smiles and other little things such as giving up her spot on Haruka's arm for her and other similliar things.

Setsuna, older and wiser holds a more motherly love for Usagi. She always called her Little Lady or Princess making Usagi feel secure and protected. When Setsuna embraced her Usagi knew she couldn't feel anymore better then in either of her mothers' embraces.

Usagi was happy. As happy as she could be in such a situation. But she knew that she could always count on the Outer Senshi. In the plane to France, Haruka had told her to have no fear, to not think back and to relay on them for everything and anything. Haruka was there to give her a pep-talk and bonk her on the head when she needed it, Michiru was the listener and adviser in every 'princess' situation, Setsuna the mother on whose shoulder she can always cry, and Hotaru was there to show her that she was needed, that someone depended soley on her.

The Moon Princess knew she could be happy here, she could be herself. So after thinking it through a few times Usagi decided to change her name. 'Bunny' just wasn't suitable for a lady, a princess no less.

Haruka had found her a new name on the internet, sitting in plane and dying from boredom. She found it on a dictionary site where she discovered a Indy word : Chandeny, that holds the meaning: Moonlight. The Senshi decided that it fit their Princess perfectly. So Chandeny Tsukino was born.

Usagi – er... Chandeny didn't doubt that it would be pretty hard to live this new life, away from everyone she has ever known and loved. But it had to be. Her old life has turned into nothing but pain and suffering, she had slowly been losing her ability to laugh and smile and dream, just be carefree, and a sad, depressed, unhappy Moon Princess was not a Moon Princess at all. The late Queen Serenity would have turned in her grave if her daughter had stayed that way.

It was out of Chandeny's hands, she had to leave. Just her luck that she always has had all her memories as the Moon Princess and could call upon the Outer Senshi. Of course a little mind manipulation on her part just had to be. She had to somehow make her family belive that Setsuna was her mother's cousin so they would let her leave with the other girls.

That was not hard. Her magic was strong enough to handle such a simple manipulation spell even without her Silver Crystal.

Now about that new lifestyle. It had to fit her role as the Moon Princess perfectly. In other words that meant : highest education possible, high social status, wealth and of course the right people to interact with.

The education part was the most simple one, seeing as she already was something like a genious to put it in modest words, but she would still attend an privat school reserved only for very rich and very smart kids. Let's just say that a little magic here and there was very helpful.

Her magic had also secured her a high social status as she had spoken a little spell that made her an celebrity, but the details were unimportant. Her little spell had also made sure that she was put as very wealthy and little bits of MoonLight magic put a pretty big sum on her bank account in France. For the right people though she had to use her magic and Setsuna too.

But that was another story for another time.

Chandeny was calm and collected – well at least she seemed calm and collected, the years of pretense had really paid off and now she was perfectly able to conceal all her worry behind a calm face and serious, expressionless eyes. She held her head high, eyes looked straight ahead as she walked out of the terminal to a awaiting limo with the other girls.

Half an hour later the limo stopped in the driveway of a magnificant mansion. Now Chandeny couldn't risk using magic for the mansion but she used it for the money needed to buy the mansion. If she was to be a princess, than she would live like one too.

The mansion was big, very big, althought it was only two stories high. Setsuna who had bought the house informed her that it had over 300 rooms. What they were going to do with so many spare rooms, Chandeny didn't know.

Setsuna also informed her that she had haired a few employes such as maids, a butler, a cook, a driver, a gardener and so on. Pretty much an whole army of servants to see to every of Chandeny's needs. That, of course meant that they also had to pay them, but as long as Chandeny had her magic, that would not be a problem.

The double doors of the mansion opened welcoming the new mistress in. In the entrance way stood far too many maids to count and a buttler. They all bowed in respect of the new lady of the house. Chandeny entered with her head held high but with a pleasent smile on her lips and a kind look in her sky blue orbs. That seemed to put the servants at ease.

An tall elderly man with graying hair and thick mustache cleared his throat and bowed before speaking in perfect japaneese :

"Lady Chandeny, welcome. My name is Yousuke and I am your butler. I will be more than pleased to serve you, my lady."

Chandeny nodded her golden head a bit and spoke softly but autoritativly:

"Thank you. I am sure we will be pleased with your service. Please tell the cook that dinner should be served at seven. For the other days, brakfest will be brought individually to everyone as they wish and what they wish, lunch will be served at 4 PM, and dinner at eight.

We will talk about the weekends. Now please a few maids come with us."

The butler bowed in understanding and Chandeny walked up the stairs with the rest of her Senshi, ten maids following them.

Chandeny's room was an apartment minus a kitchen. There was a sitting room, a large bedroom, an adjoining bathroom, a walk-in closet already half full with the latest fashion desings and litterally a whole ship-load of shoes, a privat library was there as well, and a study and reather big balconies in the bed and sitting room made the suite perfect for a Princess. The colors suited Chandeny perfect. The sitting room had beige walls and whithe carpeting, the furniture was dark brown, the bedroom was an heavenly shade of lavender, the queen-sized bed was covered with a comforter of a darker pink shade and the pillows were light rose, the carpet a dark shade of lavender and her vanity chair was covered in a light pink material, the furniture was colored white, the bathroom was in a beautiful aquamarine color, her study was a mixture of olive green and dark brown, perfect for concetration, the library was – blue. The walls, the carpet, the shelves, the seats, everything was in different blue shades and Chandeny fell in love with it.

She had absolutely everything she needed and frankly everything she wanted. This was a life any girl could and would dream of, but of course without the past that Chandeny had had. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to let go. Not when it was everything she loved and cherished. She knew that keeping contact with her parents would have to be on a minimal basis and her old friends were out of question, for how could she explain to Motoki, Reika, Naru and Umino that she was a Princess?

That would be an impossibility, even for her, and she didn't even want to consider using magic on them.

Sometimes it was hard to live and sometimes it was hard to stay alive but the hardest is trying to live death...

That's all for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!

Jasmin


	5. And on the Fifth Day

**AN:Hi! Here's the fifth chapter, took me long enough, I know, but well!**

**So people, right now I'm in dire need of a beta, everything's getting a bit frenzied and I simply lack the time to re-read the chapters in search for potential mistakes. If ANY of you have interest, please feel free to either PM me or mail me, I'll be very thankful.**

**And before I start the the story something really IMPORTANT:**

**I'M MORE THEN HAPPY TO READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND I LOVE THEM ALL, BUT LET'S MAKE A DEAL SO I GET MORE OF YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS – IF THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS ISN'T 100 AFTER THIS CHAPTER THEN THE NEXT ONE WON'T COME OUT TILL IT IS.**

**Keeping in mind what I told you, you can now read and review ******

**Chap.5: And on the fifth day...**

**RECAP:**

Sometimes it was hard to live and sometimes it was hard to stay alive but the hardest is trying to live death...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

An eery feeling krept up Mamoru's spine as he opened his eyes to look around. He gasped. It couldn't be! Everything was in ruins, dusty and dark, it resembled the ruins of the Silver Millenium so much that he shivered at the memory of a life long ago.

Taking adeep breath he looked around once more, but it didn't seem so suprising anymore, it was as if he had _expected_ the sights that greeted him.

Just a few feet to his right lay the body of Sailor Mercury, bloodied and battered, her fuku torn in several places, the bright blue gem on her chest broken, blue eyes closed, two bloodied tears still making their way down her pale cheeks. She was so much human then that he saw right through the magic shied containing her identity and saw Amy Mizuno lying there. Nothing was left of her demure beauty, nothing of her inteligence, or big loving heart.

Sailor Mercury fell and with her died Amy Mizuno.

His eyes filled with tears and he looked away only to see Sailor Mars lying there on the cold, hard ground, her exotic features twisted in pain and agony even in death, burning onyx orbs closed tightly, and for eternity. Her fuku was all red, the blood from her stomach wound colored the white bodice and deep crimsom. Black hair surrounded her like a dark haloo, and he folowed a strand to the broken red gem on her breast. Gone was Rei Hino, the fierce priestess in training, the exotic beauty that loved his Princess maybe even more then he himself. Nothing was left of her temper, her anger, her fire, it died forcefully like candle in it's full flame, too early.

He clenched his eyes shut, and as the opened again, he grasped a fleck of green nearby and turned to look. Sailor Jupiter, bloodied, torn, still. All around her tall form grew flowers, beautiful flowers of all colors and fragnances and above her on the red sky flashed a green lightening. The strong, seemingly indestructable Sailor Jupiter, looked like a broken doll, her face dustied but pale streaks of her tears were still visible in the semi-darkness. As Sailor Jupiter fell gone was Makoto Kino as well, her dreams and hopes died along with her emerald orbs that closed for eternity, her strenght, her grace, everything gone to never come back.

A soft gasp brought his back to reality, and he turned around to see what it was. His eyes met with a splash of bright orange among the grey ground and soon golden strands came into his vision. Sailor Venus, the etheral beauty, the senshi of love, Usagi's look-alike in every aspect. Golden sparks danced around her body and he saw that her chest was still moving. Taking a quick glane at her face he saw half-lidded azure orbs starring tin the crimsom sky, a weak smile played on her lips. He looked as she drew a deep breath, the golden gem on her chest bursting into millions of pieces, azure eyes dimmed and dulled, her lips formed a quiet name, and she stopped moving, orbs closed, the smile still gracing her lips.

_Kunzite..._

Tears fell down his cheeks, he didn't even try to hold them back, he couldn't, he wouldn't. They deserved to be mourned to be cried over. And he cried, cried the tears that had refused to fall when he had needed that relief the most, but now he could cry.

Something white danced in his vision and her turned and freezed.

There she was, Serenity, his Usako, in her white gown, glowing a faint silver ligh and looking up in the sky.

Her melodious voice filled his ears and he listened:

"_On the first day a new evil will be born, determined and srong, ready to destroy this world._

_On the second day a light shall appear in the darkness to destroy the evil threating us._

_On the third day the power of love & beauty, of fire, of ice & water, of lightening, of life & death, of time, of the oceans, of the wind & the sky, of earth and of the moon shall rise to protect this world._

_On the forth day they shall fight for this world and they shall win, or..._

_On the fifth day the sun and the moon will meet in the sky and turn it a bloody red color, all fighting shall cease in that moment, good and evil both death, this world destroyed!_ "

Lightening and earthquaces shook the place and everything started to fall apart...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mamoru sat up in bed gasping and sweating. That was an intense dream, and so real.

Just what did that mean? Is it just a dream or a prophecy?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

That's it for now. You know the drill, just click that little button and the next chaper is a step closer.

Thank you,

Jasmin


	6. Princess 'Odango'

**AN: Cookies to all of my ****wonderful reviewers! I love you guys and all your comments! Special thanks go to all of you who tell me your thoughts on the story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my new beta **_**Chandeny-hime!**_

**Chandeny-hime said:** _**Love me, love me a bit more and tell your fans to love me. This story is cool and I'm being kind to put a review for all chapters so you can submit the next one. Don't you love me?**_

_**Hime-chan**_

**On with the show!**

**Chap.6: Princess 'Odango'**

**RECAP:**

Mamoru sat up in bed gasping and sweating. That was an intense dream, and so real.

Just what did that mean? Is it just a dream or a prophecy?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Life has been going good for Chandeny so far, she had no problems making new and great friends in the school Setsuna singed her up to, the teachers treated her like the royalty she was, and her new comrades and friends called her Hime-chan, picked up from Hotaru-chan who simply adored the Princess. Being called Hime-chan was definitely better then Odango Atama at any rate. Chandeny was her sunny slef, greatly loved and respected by the France high-society, she was smart, charming, sweet, good natured and open, simply put a princess you just have to love.

Her dearest new friends in France were Danielle and her sister Jacqueline. Both were very nice and Chandeny liked them instantly, the same couldn't be said for their sister Caroline who was simply put a poisonous snake. Danielle and Jaqueline were both good natured and loved to have fun, Danielle was more on the feisty side and always liked to stand up for the less privileged and was always glad when someone had a good word for a servant or a poor citizen, Jacqueline was more on the submissive side, quite and held-back, but could stand up for herself and others when she sensed injustice.

Life meant it good with Chandeny, and she was more then sure that it was damn time it did! Just a few days ago, as she was on an exhibit of Egyptian culture with Haru-chan, Danielle and Jacqueline, Chandeny met a somewhat strange, but charming man. His name was Jacques Mode and the gentleman was a fashion designer who found Chandeny to be an incredible inspiration for a whole new line of clothing. If Chandeny said yes to Jacques, she'd be an celebrity and super-model in matter of weeks. She asked for advice, and trusted Michiru with this sort of situation. The elegant beauty has listened to what Chandeny told her calmly, then took Chandeny's hands and told her seriously, but sincerely, "Whatever you decide it is the best, Princess, do it. You deserve every amount of happiness and if you think that assisting Mr. Mode and creating fashion with him might calm your mind and soul, or bring you some sort of happiness, then do it. Get your mind of off hurtful things and start enjoying yourself, Chan-chan."

Chandeny had sat down and started thinking it over. Mr. Mode's offer had many advantages and really attractive sides. For one she would be making some money instead of using magic for it. She could do many good things with the additional fame, co-working with and modeling for Mr. Mode would bring her. Of course it was to await that word of her fame and even her pictures would reach Japan, that one side could be bad on the other good. Mr. Mode was and excellent designer and some fame in the Asian industrial and technological great power would only be good for his image.

It would of course also take Cahndeny's mind off of many other things and help her relax and at the same time busy up her free hours that just were a real torture for her.

Sighing one last time she decided to take Mr. Mode's offer. Being a model would help her confidence and cure her of the free time when she couldn't help but think.

Donning her peach colored, sleeve-less turtleneck, light pink mini skirt with the sakura-print, her brown leather high-heel sandals and grabbing her light brown bag, Chandeny run down the stairs, yelling that she was going out and left a perplexed Haruka and wide-eyed Hotaru in the hallway. _'So much for being a lady,' _thought both Senshi and shook their heads. Trying as she might, Chandeny was always going to be Usagi, the cry-baby, the klutz, the immature, always smiling sunshine. That nature suited her better then the calm, serious, cold Princess.

_'Princess Odango,' _Haruka snickered in her mind and made a mental note to tease 'Her Highness' about it. Haruka couldn't help it; Odango was too cute when she was angry.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

The Senshi and Mamoru sat in Rei's room at the temple discussing Mamoru's dream, not even noticing that Mina was not there. The blonde had sneaked off a few minutes ago to turn on the TV in the living-room, Jacques Mode's new collection was being presented and she didn't want to miss it. She tuned it a bit lower and turned to the screen. Minako blanched and let an ear-splitting scream out.

The Senshi in the other room jumped up and run to the living room. There they found Minako sitting on the ground leaning on a hand, half crying while the other pointed to the TV. They looked at the screen and had to refine from screaming themselves.

There stood Usagi in a very, VERY, revealing lavender gown and black heels, between two men. But Usagi was only half reason Minako screamed. On Usagi's left stood a tall, thin man with glasses in a white suit and was speaking to a reporter, Jacques Mode himself, on Usagi's right stood a tall, well-built man, pale, almost white hair brushed his shoulders, icy-blue eyes looked straight at Usagi who was smiling at the camera and hanging off his arm. General Kunzite, Minako was sure and her heart sped up. Only he had such eyes, such penetrating orbs of blue ice. He was the reason she screamed. What was Kunzite doing alive?!

The others' thoughts were similar to Minako's as they watched Usagi flirt with the camera and send a charming smile to Kunzite, who smiled back at her. First to come to was Rei, who grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, just in time to hear Usagi speak:

_"At first I didn't really know if I should take __Mr. Mode's offer to model for him, but after thinking it through I decided to do it. It'll take my mind of a few things and give me something to do. Now I'm happy with my decision, Mr. Mode is such a creative man and knows exactly what kind of clothing looks good on me. This gown was made especially for this event and I heard only good things, even if it reveals a bit too much. But what teenager doesn't wear too short skirts or too low-necked?"_

The reporter turned to the camera and praised Mr. Mode and Princess Chandeny highly before going to a young blonde man, Haruka Tennou, the young man who took Usako away, Mamoru seethed. Haruka's speech was a blur to him but he caught the last words:

_"... too adorable, Princess Odango. But pssst, she'll kill me if she hears I said that." _And Haruka laughed.

Princess Odango? Princess Odango?! _**Princess Odango!!!?**_ He'll give that punk Princess Odango! Who does he think he is?!

Mamoru seethed, the Senshi stared, the two cats gawked and Minako fainted...

Mamoru's dream was forgotten for the moment...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Chap.6 finally out. So what do you think? You know I love your reviews.

For those who asked about the Generals, here's the answer, more in the future chapters.

Love,

Jasmin


	7. Death & Rebirth

**AN: Amazingly enough we've come to chapter 7. I mayself am really suprised beacause mostly I lose inspiration after 2 or 3 chapters, but this story keepsgiving me ideas and keeps me motivated to bring it to an end. I know how to end it, but to come to that ned is going to be difficult, because 1000 different ideas are coursing my head. But with your wonderful encourgament I'm sure to end this story.**

**Now I would like to that all my wonderful reviewers, you are great guys and I love you all. All my thanks go to:**

_**Serenitylovers**___

_**Ani Jap**_

_**dreamrose10**_

_**Nyx-of-th-dawn**_

_**Sabaku no Senshi**_

_**sakura155**_

_**J x Legacy**_

_**Coot**_

_**Krystina87**_

_**Maric**_

_**DarkAngelmi818**_

_**yinn**_

_**1.STU-dumbDumB**_

_**mz.demon-inuyasha**_

_**sailordutchess**_

_**Silver Moonlight-81**_

_**serenityzkiss**_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**Tutorbitch**_

_**lailane**_

_**green-as-elphaba**_

_**dreamrose10**_

_**kymie 29**_

_**Shattentaenzerin**_

_**Skye668**_

_**Eva C**_

_**ButterflyRogue**_

_**Double G**_

_**JJBrowneyes**_

_**swordbunny4486**_

_**MoonlitePrincez2314**_

_**solaramber**_

_**Megan Consoer**_

_**The Dormant Princess**_

_**PurpleRose44**_

_**Serenity Usagi Tenou**_

_**s**__**ousie**_

_**kagomefire**_

_**Champion of Justice**_

_**Rangerette**_

_**PriestessHelene**_

_**Sailormoonloverlol**_

_**wolfprincess09 **_

_**AznIntegra**_

_**Sunny38**_

_**GoddessMoonLady**_

_**Aleric**_

_**lindybelle**_

_**ciakaira**_

_**MoonBunny777**_

_**Cecilia13**_

_**raye85**_

_**Fire Dolphin**_

_**moongirl818**_

_**solaramber**_

_**Chandeny-hime**_

_**SilverMau**_

_**storycrazy22**_

_**bunnykim89**_

_**SkylerKnight**_

_**Nandini709**_

_**UsaMamo4eva**_

_**sailormoonforever**_

_**Enjiru**_

_**UFGator1**_

_**SerenityDeath**_

_**Mad99Man66**_

_**Firehedgehog**_

_**PrincessChibiChibi**_

**Chap. 7: Death & Rebirth**

**RECAP:**

Mamoru seethed, the Senshi stared, the two cats gawked and Minako fainted...

Mamoru's dream was forgotten for the moment...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

So many things have changed in such a short time that Chandeny felt a little overwhelmed. Being a princess is a full-time job in itself, but being a model and a princess was something that just a girl like Chandeny could do. All that plus school, friends, managing the household, since Setsuna had to return to the TimeGate (and she simply refused to let Haruka take that responsibility, she liked her home how it was, thank you very much), was a bit exhausting, but then the attacks started again, allover the world and the Outers had full hands. Chandeny couldn't help, she didn't have her crystal and Haruka refused to let Princess Serenity fight, saying that the peace-loving princess she remembered was scared of battles and didn't want to involve her in one. No argument about her being Sailor Moon and having fought many battles, could get Haruka to allow her to help. Before the first fight Uranus had drawn her into her chest and embraced her tightly saying that she was proud to be able to fight for her princess and to wait for they would surely return, even from the death, to protect her. Chandeny had cried that night, praying to whatever god there was to bring her beloved friends back home, alive and well. And they did come back. Never before had Chandeny embraced Haruka so tightly and heartily as that night and the blond tomboyish Senshi held her close to her heart as she cried tears of relief.

The attacks were getting more frequent and Chandeny found herself standing by the window almost every night waiting for Haruka and the others to return. She was worried and afraid; she knew that they gave almost all of their power to destroy the Youma and that night for night. Hotaru has been getting sickly again, Michiru was only half awake most of the time and Haruka had rings under her eyes. Things were getting out of the hand and fast. Chnadeny was desperate, she couldn't transform into Sailor Moon and she knew Haruka would never forgive her if she tried fighting in her Princess form, it was hopeless. Then one night as she was waiting for them to return, Chandeny looked up at the full moon and prayed that they were alright, when a searing pain shot through her chest. Agonized she cried out, hoping against hope that it didn't mean that one of her beloved friends was in danger. But she knew better. Not caring if Haruka forgave her or not, she started calling upon her power to transform into Princess Serenity and go help them as the moon's light interfered with the light of her power and a silver heart-shaped brooch with a star in the middle appeared. A voice that was remarkably similar to that of her mother Queen Serenity told her to shout: "Silver Light Power! Make up!"

Doing as told Chandeny grasped the brooch in her right hand and shouted the formula.

Silver light engulfed her and floated her up in the air, her pajamas disappeared and silver stars started forming around her. They formed around her legs, from toes to knees and seconds later a pair of silver high-heeled boots adored her feet. The silver stars gathered around her torso and formed a tight, glistening silver bodice. She crossed her arm above her head as the stars gathered around them and disappeared to leave a pair of elbow high silver gloves. Silver ribbons formed around her neck and shoulders making a golden sailor collar with rainbow colored hems and a silver choker with a golden crescent moon and a star pendant. She turned around and silver ribbons formed around her waist a golden sailor fuku skirt with rainbow hems. The light engulfed her again and slowly her face emerged, her crescent moon insignia glistering on her forehead, blue eyes open and lips painted a ghostly golden, smiling. Her hair was back in her odangos, turning silver as it emerged from the light, the jewels on the buns a pale golden color. From the moon insignia, on both sides formed a thin silver chain, decorated with stars and small golden jewels that went around her head. Three silver stars and a golden moon hung from each ear, a rainbow colored bow with silver brooch decorated her chest. A similar bow formed on the small of her back, with two silver streaks with rainbow colored hems and decorated in golden stars, falling around her legs to touch the ground. She struck her final pose and shouted, smiling: "I am Sailor Moon!"

In a second she was out the window, rushing through the night to help her friends.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Almost on the other end of the world, on a small island near the main-land of China, called Japan, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were desperately trying to stop a giant dragon-like Youma from destroying the city of Tokyo. Rei and Tuxedo Kamen were the only ones able to do something, since the once fearless Senshi had lost the powers and transforming was impossible, they were just normal girls. It looked bad for the Senshi when out of nowhere a giant black ball of energy hit the dragon-like creature on the forehead. The powerless fighters turned around to face a small girl in a violet Sailor Fuku wielding a scythe that seemed longer then the girl self. Mamoru's eyes met the girl's and he shuddered inwardly. Why were the eyes of a girl so young so empty and pain-stricken as if had lived thousand life-times?

Before he could contemplate on that question, the said girl jumped in the air. Pointed her scythe at the Youma and shouted: "Silence Glaive Surprise!" and the energy ball hit on target again. The Senshi were shocked into silence when a shout of: "Earth Shattering!" cut through the night and an energy ball in form of a planet came speeding through the ground and hit the Youma. Neither the Youma nor the speechless Senshi have been given a second to think as a voice called: "Deep Submerge!" and a blue planet-like ball of energy engulfed in waves hit the Youma in the chest. Not a second later they heard somewhere in the distance: "Dead Scream!" and the unsuspecting Youma was hit again.

They turned their backs to the creature that was trying to lift itself from the ground and saw four girls in Sailor Fuku. The girl in violet was flanked by a tall sailor suited girl in dark indigo blue with short dirty blonde hair and piercing by eyes, a tall dark-skinned woman in a black fuku, with long black hair that in the light seemed almost green, wielding a scepter with a blood-red orb on the tip, the bottom looked like a key. Maybe a step behind the blond stood a slightly shorter girl in an aquamarine colored fuku, with hair in the same color. The new and unknown Senshi jumped in the air once again aiming their attacks at the Youma and the powerless Senshi together with Tuxedo Kamen stood gawking at them. The new Senshi perched up on light-posts and they heard the blond say: "From a world away form the living," the aquamarine haired continued, "Away from time and space," the one in violet spoke next, "We came to protect this world from danger," the oldest ended the speech, "We shall end your existence!"

"I am Sailor Uranus!"

"I am Sailor Neptune!"

"I am Sailor Saturn!"

"I am Sailor Pluto!"

Tuxed Kamen and the girls could only stare at the newcomers who revealed themselves to be Sailor Senshi. But before they could ask questions a shadow fell on the street and they looked up to see a blonde girl in the air just above their heads. She shouted: "Silver Light Power! Make Up!" and they looked on a silver stars formed a magnificent silver and gold fuku, as blond hair was placed in buns with ponytail floating from them, turned silver and before them landed Usagi, striking her final pose and yelling: "I am Sailor Moon!", bare backed!

Mamoru's jaw almost hit the ground as she looked at this new Sailor Moon who has started her speech.

"How dare you come here and terrorize these innocent people!? How dare you make me come back in this cursed city!? For that alone you shall pay! I am Sailor Moon, the Campion of Love and Justice and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

The other Senshi jumped down and flanked their silver clothed leader from both sides waiting for orders. Moon stole a quick glance in Uranus' direction and the blonde Senshi run to the Youma aiming a kick to its massive head. Saturn followed ramming the sharp point of her scythe into the dragon-like creature's back. The creature roared and flung its massive tail in Sailor Moon's direction. Mamoru gasped, but before he had the chance to move Sailor Moon had jumped in the air, made a back-flip and landed a few feet back from where she originally stood. Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes. His little klutz had just managed to smoothly and elegantly escape a deadly attack, where before she would have stood stock-still in one place, shrieking in terror. She couldn't have hidden such elegancy and speed behind fake klutz-attacks and cry-baby attitude, or could she? Did he know her like he thought he did, or had he fallen for her act so much that he failed to see the real Usagi? How was it even possible to hide a personality so good? How was it possible to become another person entirely? And why did he suddenly feel betrayed and as if he had betrayed her?

As Mamoru tried to understand what was going on before his own eyes the Outer Senshi charged the Youma once again, raining their powerful attacks on it, while Sailor Moon stood there, focused, trained eyes following the creature's every move, quick mind speeding and coming up with a strategy as she pin-pointed the Youma's weakness. She snapped her fingers and the Senshi returned to her side immediately, waiting for new orders. She told each of the where to aim their attacks, her voice low and calm. The Senshi nodded and jumped into the air, plastering the Youma, once again, with energy balls and weakening it greatly.

Mean-while scanned Sailor Moon's keen eyes the city and she frowned. Calling the Senshi back once again, she made a new order, this time loud enough for Mamoru and the Inners to hear.

"Go and determine the damage done. See if there're injured or even dead people. Look closely for any sign of another Youma. Report to me when you're done."

The Outers nodded their heads, stimatously shouting "Hai!" and jumping to the rooftops before disappearing from sight.

Sailor Moon looked at the Youma. Not once since arriving has she spared the Inners or Mamoru a glance, she concentrated on the task with a warrior's determination and coldness. The battle-field was no place for emotions. One wrong movement and you were as good as dead. Still not looking at her old comrades Sailor Moon powered slightly up and beautiful, rainbow colored fairy wings spurted out of her bare back. She floated up in the air, all the time not taking her eyes from the Youma, called upon a small scepter, grasping it in both hands and pulling them apart. The rod of the scepter grew longer, the golden moon on the tip with the floating Silver Star, larger. She took the scepter in her right hand, holding it high above her head and called: "Silver Light Escalation!" The star on the scepter began spinning and a silver beam of light shot out of it, hitting the Youma on the green jewel on its chest and turning in into dust.

The Inners gawked at the flying Senshi, still hovering in the air, unable to think of what to say to their once-leader.

Sailor Moon floated slowly down and before her feet could touch the ground the Outers appeared once again and Sailor Uranus spoke, "The city is in ruins. I have no idea how one Youma could have made such a damage. It seems as if we were too late. Many people are hurt, thought nobody is dead. All of them are panicking. We managed to calm them down, but the damage is already done. I'm sorry." She bowed her head slightly.

Sailor Moon nodded gravely and after a moment of looking at her boots, her head shot up again and she ordered in a loud voice, "Come on! Move!" before picking up in the air and flying towards down-town, her Senshi was following.

When they finally managed to get their acts together and stop gawking like fish out of water, Mamoru and the Inners followed Sailor Moon into down-town.

Tokyo's down-town was in ruins, never since the fall of the Moon Kingdom had Sailor Moon seen so much damage done. She suppressed her feelings, this was not the time to drown in sorrow, these poor people had to be helped. She gave orders to the Senshi to look for anyone who may need their help and she herself made her way over to the injured. Walking among those people she looked around, she took in their injuries and thought of possible ways to help them without using that one special attack and draining herself of energy. But as she spotted Motoki on the ground, bleeding out of several wounds, his sister kneeling by his side and crying her resolve broke. Damn it all to nine hells, she wouldn't let Motoki suffer.

She took up in the air again just as the inners with Mamoru as well as the Outers returned. Sailor Moon raised her arms over her head, spreading them. She closed her eyes and called out: "Holly Matrimony! Wedded Bliss!" Silver wedding bells appeared between her hands, their chiming casting a warm glow over the people, recharging their energy and healing their wounds. But Sailor Moon was not done. As she made sure that everyone was healed, she held her hands out once again, this time calling out: "Silver Light Healing Rainbow!" A beautiful rainbow spread out from her body, all over the city, repairing any damage done, resurrecting Tokyo.

And as the people cheered, Sailor Moon slipped slowly into unconsciousness and floated down into Haruka's awaiting arms.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**That's it for chapter 7. I'm quick, ne? See the more you review the more I write. If you want the next chapter as quicly as this one hit the little button and show me that you love me.**

**Jasmin**


	8. The Generals

**AN: Wow, already chapter 8? I really must tell that I'm impressed with myself, three chapters in such a short time, but I've got nothing better to do and my muse seems to love me these days.**

**Anyway, I've got to say thank you for your reviews. I saw that some of you seemed to hang on that I don't really tell everything about things revealed. For example Kunzite. He's just there and I explained nothing. Don't worry, it'll come, for now you just need to know that he's not evil, everything ****else will come to the given time.**

**One more thing. This story is far, very far from done. Yes Usagi returned to Japan, but was forced to, because Youma are appearing all around the world and she's got to chase them. The clock ticks on, the final battle is not far, and the actual plot of this story has barely began. The first 6 chapters were the interlude, or the prologue, the real action is now beginning.**

**And because of that I'd like you to know that you're free to ask questions, give me ideas and comments on every aspect of the story. I'll answer every question, consider every idea and appreciate every comment. All who ask will get a preview on the chapters coming and everyone is free to voice their mind and tell their ideas.**

**Do you think we can get it up to 200 reviews by chapter 10? It would make me very happy, and a happy Jasmin is a quicker update.**

**But enough of this, on with the story!**

**Chap. 8: The Generals**

**RECAP:**

And as the people cheered, Sailor Moon slipped slowly into unconsciousness and floated down into Haruka's awaiting arms.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon stood on the Tokyo Tower looking over the city silently. The cool autumn breeze send silver hair flying around her, sometimes falling across her eyes and obscuring her vision, but the girl didn't move, not an inch. She has been standing there for the last half hour, unmoving, like a statue. A feet or two to her right sat Saturn, scythe across her lap, head resting in her hands, eyes looking over the blinking lights of the city below. Behind them stood Neptune, shoulder and head leaning on a boulder, hands clasped behind her back, eyes trained on Sailor Moon's back, look far away and semi-sad. Above her on a boulder stood Uranus, arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed and piercing the back of Sailor Moon's head, but the silver haired girl didn't seem to feel it. Uranus was getting more frustrated by the second, their leader was unusually quite and it was agitating her. It took all her will-power not to size the frail girl by her shoulders and shake her into life, but she knew that it wouldn't get her anywhere. She lifted her head a bit and looked at the moon; it was almost full, beautiful and mysterious, just like the girl bearing its name. Uranus sighed and looked at Sailor Moon again. She knew that the young princess was distressed and she could guess who was at fault, but even that knowledge didn't help the situation.

She remembered Chandeny's face as Pluto told them that a Youma was trashing the city of Tokyo. It was shock, disbelief, grief, anger fury mixed into one. It almost deformed her beautiful features, even if she did a good job of hiding it. She always managed to read her, the Princess couldn't hide from Uranus, never, because the older girl knew her better then anyone else.

Below Chandeny was oblivious to Uranus' frustration of Neptune's searching look. She was lost, deep within her memories, long lost dreams, hopes, thoughts of the present, of the future, but most of all the past. It had been just a few months, three to be exact, but she felt like an entire life-time had passed. So many things have changed, so much has changed, SHE has changed. During the battle against that Youma she didn't think much about anything, concentrating only on defeating and destroying the beast. She has analyzed it and the situation, made orders and dusted it in the end. She hadn't been as oblivious to her ex-friends, as she had seemed, their presence had been far to clear to her. She had seen them, trying to somehow stop the beast from destroying the city and themselves. She sent Saturn first with a reason, the quite girl was able to make her attack unpredictable and that was needed to draw their attention away from the Youma and its attention from them. It had worked, and soon the others were there, fighting the beast off, protection the undeserving ex-Seshi and the rose wielding bastard. She could and should have let that Youma kill them, deal with them once and for all, but she just couldn't. She wasn't cold-hearted. Despite feeling disgust and a small amount of hate swell in her chest at the sight of them, she didn't find it in herself to kill anyone, least of all them whom she had loved, dearly and truly.

Sighing Sailor Moon gave a hand-sign and jumped down, followed closely by her Senshi. She knew that Uranus wanted to talk; it had been obvious enough as she had berated her for using her special attacks and draining herself of energy. But she wasn't up for talking, not now, not ever considering the things Uranus probably wanted to discuss. She was thankful for having such a great friend let the Senshi of Wind, but she was a bit over-protective and subtlety was completely lost on her. Straight-forward and loud, was the way Uranus managed things, no wonder Neptune was never too far away, someone had to keep the tomboyish girl in check.

It should prove that a run through Juuban-Park wasn't a great idea.

"Sailor Moon!"

The Senshi stopped and looked at their leader as she stiffened upon hearing the voices shout her name. Sailor Uranus turned around and gave the group of girls and the lone male a once-over. Neptune took a step closer to Uranus, probably to hold the taller girl back if needed, and Saturn graced them with an empty look. Sailor Moon still gave them her back.

Minako's voice cut through the tension filled air. "You're back!" It was obvious that the blonde was happy to see the Moon Senshi.

At this Sailor Moon did turn around, but her look was anything other but happy. Her eyes were hard, cold, ice seeping through her gaze that made even Uranus shudder slightly. She regarded her former comrades with that cold look and the answer she gave the former Venus Senshi was cold, emotionless and distant.

"Come back I did. But if you believe that I came back because of you, think again. I'm Sailor Moon and my first and only priority is defending the innocent people and fighting Youmas, everywhere, anywhere, that includes Tokyo. It is pure necessity regarding my job as world's guardian that I'm here now."

The former Inners stared in disbelief at Sailor Moon, they had hoped that she had come back, that she would come to them, she would let them take her in their arms and that everything is going to be like it was. What they hadn't been expecting was the cold gaze, the emotionless words, the formal conversation. Rei wouldn't stand for it. In her mind Usagi needed to be put into place, she needed to stop playing the insulted princess and start thinking again. It was inevitable that the temperamental priestess would open her big trap and anger the furious heroine even more.

"Oh, come down from your high trip! What do you think you're doing?! You just left, without thinking of the consequences! How can you be so irresponsible?! Who do you think you are, you little brat?! We've put up with enough of your crap, but this is the bottom of all things! Use what little brain you have left, Odango Atama, and think for a change! You're acting like the spoilt brat you are!"

It just had to happen. It was bound to, sooner or later, but that didn't mean that anyone was ready for that. The former Inner Senshi groaned, not knowing what Rei was thinking, Mamoru felt like strangling Rei and the Outers stared for a moment. Uranus was the first to come to. Growling like a lion she charged forward, grabbed Rei by the collar of her shirt and lifted the smaller girl effortlessly up. Blue eyes glared electricity at the raven-haired priestess and Uranus bit out, "Just who do you think you are, you little shit? Show a little respect for your Princess. You are to bow down to her, to kiss her feet and worship the ground she walks upon, and yet you dare to talk to her like that. I'm warning you, you little piece of dog-shit, watch your tongue or you'll find it missing. You have my word that I'll rip you limb for limb if you as much as look at her the wrong way. Have I made myself clear?"

Uranus got even madder when Rei didn't answer. She shook the priestess and yelled, "Have I made myself clear?!!"

Sailor Moon put a stop to that.

"Uranus, that's enough, put her down. She isn't worth you getting agitated over her."

Uranus glared at the Princess but obeyed anyway, putting Rei back to her feet, none too gently. The priestess stumbled but kept her balance and looked and Sailor Moon who regarded her with a all too degrading look. She looked like she was looking at a split open and drowned rat, not a human being or formal friend. It hurt Rei greatly; Usagi didn't even look at their enemies like that. Has she finally managed to make the little sunshine hate her? It tore Rei's heart apart, the thought of Usagi hating her. Her voice shook her slightly out of dream-land.

Sailor Moon was speaking to her.

"As I don't find you worthy of addressing me in any way, I am going to look over this little escapade of yours, Miss. Hino. Feel free to be on your way, I do not wish to be in your presence longer then absolutely needed. It is under my standards to associate with trash like you."

Her voice was snotty, her words degrading and hurtful, her look cold. She looked all high and mighty, a real Princess.

"Trash?" Mamoru whispered disbelieving, but loud enough for Saturn to hear him. She provided him with an explanation.

"People who break rules are trash, but those who betray their friends and comrades are worse then trash. Since you've been accused of betrayal towards Her Highness Princess Serenity Lunacies de la Moon, and found guilty by the Sailor Senshi, you're lucky you didn't get killed for committing such a crime. Consider yourselves happy that she even graces you with her presence, not to mention her words."

Before any of them could retort, a swirl of wind made a commission and suddenly the four Generals stood before them. The Inners were stunned, the Outer impassive and Mamoru shocked.

The white-haired leader, Kunzite, bowed deep to Sailor Moon, but before he could say anything the sight of Minako caught his voice and he muttered a soft "Psyche," before he could stop himself. Feeling Sailor Moon's searching gaze on him, he straightened and cleared his throat. Turning to the Inners he kept his voice cold, addressing Minako.

"So, you're the one with the power of Venus? I can't help but feel betrayed. Venus, my beloved Psyche, was a leader, open-minded, strong and pure-hearted. All I see here is a wimpy little girl, undeserving to bear Psyche's battle name and grab. Psyche would have stabbed herself with her sword before even dreaming of betraying her Princess. You're nothing but a low-graded imposer."

His unfeeling and cold words shattered Minako's heart completely. As she saw him she'd hoped that maybe the man she loved would be able to make Usagi see that they loved, but even he seemed to hate them as much as their Princess.

The other Generals regarded the rest of the Inners with cold looks and sneered at them.

Turning to Sailor Moon and the Outers they disappeared into the night, leaving the Inners and Mamoru broken and alone.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**That's all for now. Be good to me and tell me what you think.**

**xxx**

**Jas**


	9. I'm Better of Alone

**AN:Wow, getteing closer and closer to chapter 10. **

**Now the Inners got a tongue lashing from Chandeny, downright rude and hurtful but it had to be. Pain is the best teacher. **

**It's Mamoru's turn. How does he cope up with all this and the five young man around his Princess?**

**Chap. 9: I'm Better of Alone**

**RECAP:**

Turning to Sailor Moon and the Outers they disappeared into the night, leaving the Inners and Mamoru broken and alone.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It has been almost a week since Usagi lashing out on Rei. True, Rei was pretty rude to her, but that was no reason to say things Usagi did. Mamoru had never seen Rei look so lost. She had gone home that night and Amy hadn't left her, right so, then the priestess has spent the night crying, like she had lost everything that she ever held dear. It was partially true.

Minako's condition wasn't much better, the sunny blonde was only a shadow of herself, not even Motoki could get her to smile. Since Reika has ended the relationship, Motoki has started courting Minako and the girl seemed over-joyed, even if Mamoru has felt something deeper behind the azure of her eyes, but he didn't ask questions, both she and Motoki seemed happy, that was good enough.

Kunzite's apppearence on TV was disturbing, but they convinced Minako and themselves that it must have been someone who only looked like the General, but how to explain four young man, who not only looked but acted as the Generals for so long ago? Even Mamoru knew that the only explanation was that Usagi has somehow brought the four Generals back to life.

But as of now that was unimportant. The important thing was Usagi. Luna reported that Usagi was at her patents' home but she didn't find the four other Senshi only two of the women and the young man Usagi left Japan with. Mamoru wanted some answers and he wanted them as soon as possible. He got Luna to escort him to Usagi's home, maybe the two of them could get a word of explanation from Usagi. Mamoru placed all his hope on his love for Usagi, maybe it could rekindle her love for him. Luna was sceptical, but followed anyway.

Mamoru took a deap breath and knocked on the door of the Tsukino household, preying Kenji wasn't at home. A few seconds later an aquamarine-haired young woman opened the door and Mamoru recognized her from few months back when Usagi left. He asked to talk to Usagi and the young woman let him inside without as much as a word. Maybe there was hope, after all.

He found Usagi in the living room, pacing up and down and talking lively in a cell-phone, a black-haired girl sat nearby reading some big book, otherwise she was alone. He only caught the last words of her conversation.

"Oui, Monsieur Mode, merci, au revoir."

French? Given she did live in France, but that didn't mean she spoke french. The little Odango he fell in love with had problems with english, french would have been an impossibility for her, even those few basic words.

She still had her back to them as she put her cell on the table and he took the chance to look at her. He had to admit that she looked breath-takingly beautiful and elegant even in such simple clothes.

The long skirt she wore was made form eight parts, the middle two parts both in the front and back were white, the edging four parts were a deep royal blue, under the long skirt peeked high-heeld black boots. The white blouse was silken, tight,white with deep roal blue edges, a black belt hugged her waist, against her clothed collar.bones rested a flower shaped sapphire on a thick, semi long golden chain. Her silky golden hair was out, covering her like a cape, a royal blue head-band keeping it out of her face.

She suddenlly turned around and he gasped, Usagi wore make-up! Her lips were painted a light pink, lashes made thicker and longer with black mascarra, eyes acctented with powdery white eye-shadow.

It was all too painfully clear that his appearance had taken her by suprise.

After the first shock at seeing him there left, Chandeny's eyes turned cold, together with her voice.

"What are YOU doing here? You're not welcome in this house. Leave."

Mamoru's heart clenched painfully at her words. Can a person as loving and as warm as his little Usako be this didstant and cold? To him?

"Usagi--"

The said girl cut him off in mid-sentance.

"How often do I have to tell that _Usagi _doesn't exist anymore? You suprise me, Mamoru, I never knew you were stupid, but I guess I should have known. Why else would you leave a girl like me? Only a stupid man would do that."

She laughed, but it was without feeling, without humor, cold and forced.

"Cut it out, Usagi! This isn't you! What are you trying to prove?! That we can't live without you?! You already know that! Stop acting like this! Why are you pretending to be someone else?!"

He couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't Usagi, this was a pain and anger speaking out of her. It was eating her up from inside. She was angry, he knew, she was hurt, he agreed, but this was simply to much.

Too bad he didn't listen to his own words. If he did he would have seen that he said something that would make her even angrier.

"Pretending? Pretending?! PRETENDING?! You BASTARD! How dare you say that! You lying, cheating bastard! I'm pretending, yes?! NO! I pretended for YEARS to be a klutzy and stupid cry-baby! I pretended not to know you! I took all your insults in with a smile, knowing you don't remember me! I DIED for you for a SECOND time! I took you back time and again and you have the NERVE to break up with ME! Have you asked yourself what I did for you, for ALL of you, even that brat Chibi-Usa?! I risked my life, every day so you can live and be happy! I didn't have to do that! I'm the fucking, god-damned Moon Princess! I gave up my identity so you can have it easier with me! You were reborn without memories, me NOT! I had them all! Every single painful one! You are ungrateful, undeserving, lying! I regret every single second I spent loving you. I'm better of alone..."

Mamoru could feel his heart shattering. How was it possible? Is this really how she feels? What did he do? What has he done?

"Usako, I didn't know... Please Usako, I love you..."

"Don't... I don't want to hear it. You're too late, Mamoru. It's too late. I hate you... I hate you..."

_I hate you..._ It took all of Mamoru's strenght not to break down, not to cry. Has he really hurt so much that she hated him? Is Usagi even capable of hating? No, Usagi not. But this wasn't Usagi. This wasn't even Serenity. This was a complete stranger, a Princess, hurt in her pride, broken in her trust, a poisonous snake called anger.

It was his fault, their fault. They took her for granted, fell for her act, never once trying to see the real her, teasing her to the brink of tears. Rei and him, they hurt repeatedly, time and again, then he gave her the last punch. He denied the love he felt for her, he denied them, their bond. He broke her completely, and the Senshi, instead trying to mend her wounds, jumped around on her broken heart.

A soft voice broke his thoughts.

"Princess, don't do this. Never forget that fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

Chandeny just looked at her and softly answered, "I know no fear, Hotaru. My anger is justified, and my hatered deserved. I'm not the one suffering, not anymore. It's their turn now."

She turned to Mamoru again, "Leave now and don't come back. I have no desire to see you. Goodbye, Mamoru, you can't hurt me anymore."

Broken and numb, Mamoru left. What he didn't know was that Usagi was feeling exactly the same...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN: Sorry for the delay, but I was stuck in the hospital. Now I'm back. So what do you think of chap9? Good? Bad? Please read and review, Jas**


	10. Jealousy Galore

**Chap. 10: Jealousy Galore**

**RECAP:**

Broken and numb, Mamoru left. What he didn't know was that Usagi was feeling exactly the same...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next few days were spent in a blurry, for both Mamoru and Chandeny. Only a youma was anything out of ordinary, but Chandeny was pissed, to say it mild, the youma didn't stand a chance; it was destroyed the second it appeared. The people praised Sailor Moon but she didn't get much of that, she disappeared as suddenly as she had come.

She spent most of her time on the phone with Jacques Mode, planning a fashion show in Tokyo. Mr. Mode had decided make one of his shows in the town where his biggest inspiration had her origin. Haruka has made a joke about if he wanted to see the origin of the Princess he would have to fly to the Moon and earned herself a glare from Chandeny.

After a few hours of begging, bribing, whining, even threating, Hotaru and Haruka have convinced Chandeny to go have ice-cream with them. Saying yes, Chandeny has decided to take to the Crown Arcade, promising the best ice-cream and one of her dearest friends to her two companions.

Making their way down the street the three girls looked like a little family. Hotaru, clad in a cute deep blue sundress and sandals was skipping happily ahead with Chandeny and Haruka slightly behind her. Chandeny was wearing a bright orange hoody, a green pleated mini-skirt, green pantyhose and orange ballerinas, her hair was in two, low, thick braids, glistening in the sun, sunglasses perched on the top of her head. She was of Haruka's right arm, who, like always, looked like a very handsome young man, in black slacks and a deep green button up shirt. They were walking slowly, talking lowly, and simply looking content. The by passers lost their eyes after them, the elder people were commenting on the beautiful young couple, younger girls were shooting Chandeny dirty looks and guys were glaring at Haruka. But both were lost to those things. Chandeny was telling Haruka about Motoki, Naru and Umino, hoping to see them. Haruka was listening, feeling happy that something was able to pull Chandeny out of her misery. She knew it was a good idea to lure her out of the house.

Hotaru meanwhile was skipping ahead of them, humming a happy tune to herself, sometimes stopping to wait for Chandeny and Haruka to catch up, all the while smiling wildly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

In the arcade Mamoru has chosen to sit at one of the tables, not wanting to talk to Motoki who was eager to ask about Usagi, too happy that she's back to consider Mamoru's pain.

Mamoru was lost in the past when a happy voice called his name. He looked up to see Motoki's sister Unazuki, smiling wildly at him.

"Hey, Mamoru-kun! How are you? Mind if I join you?"

He considered the offer and deciding that the company was welcome at the moment, smiled slightly at her and nodded his head.

"Hey, Unazuki-chan. I'm good how are you? Please have a seat." Unazuki sat down next to him and proceeded to chat about something, Mamoru listened only half-heartedly to.

The bells at the entrance giggled along with a happy laughter of a young girl, and Mamoru turned to see who had such a carefree laugh. His blood froze as he saw that blasted blonde man with his arm around Usagi's shoulders, both smiling down at the dark-haired girl who was laughing about something.

Usagi looked up and a magnificent lightened up her face, her eyes sparkling, voice so filled with love that Mamoru felt his stomach clench in jealousy.

"Motoki-onii-chan!!!"

Motoki looked up from cleaning the spotless counter and his eyes widened, a smile spreading over his face.

"Usagi-chan!"

He run around the counter and met halfway with the sunshine that flung herself in his welcoming arms. He spun her around a few times, laughing, before setting her on her feet again and hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Usagi-chan... I was so happy when I heard that you're back. I promised myself not to get to emotional when I see you, but I guess I can't help it. I missed you soooo much, my little one."

Chandeny looked up from where she had buried her head in his chest and saw tear running down his face, her own eyes filling up quickly.

"Motoki-onii-chan, please don't. I'll cry as well and I don't want that, I'm too happy to see you to cry now, so please don't Onii-chan." Usagi pleaded softly with him, gaze and voice loving and Motoki felt his heart melt for her. Wiping his tears quickly he drew her again to his chest and simply held her.

Looking at the touching scene, Mamoru couldn't help but see that in Motoki's protecting and loving embrace all the anger and hate that consumed Chandeny meltec away, and she was back to being the sweet girl he loved so much. He felt jealousy coursing through him and looked away.

Seeing Mamoru's distress, Haruka decided to end the loving reunion, it wouldn't help if the Earth Prince decided to cause havoc on the world in a jealous rage.

She walked up to the hugging pair and smiling addressed Chandeny.

"Hime-chan, I don't think I know your friend, care to tell who he is?"

The Princess looked up from Motoki's chest, and stared somewhat confused at Haruka. Motoki came to quicker and letting go of Usagi extended his hand to Haruka and smiled slightly.

"Oh, hello, I'm Furuhata Motoki, pleased to meet you. Please excuse my lack of manners."

Haruka took his hand and shook it with a firm grip, introducing herself.

"Pleased to meet you too, Furuhata-san, Tenoh Haruka is my name. No need to apologize, I understand completely."

Politely nodding his head, and gazing wonderingly at the handsome young man, that Usagi had come with, Motoki answered with a slight smile.

"Please call me Motoki, no need for formalities, every friend of Usagi is my friend. Welcome to the Crown Arcade, I hope you like it here."

Always in perfect control of her manners, Haruka's reply was just as polite.

"Very well, then I must insist you call Haruka, Motoki-san. And thank you, I'm sure we'll like it very much here."

Feeling forgotten and left out, Hotaru came to stand between Motoki and Haruka and smiled her most adorable smile.

"Hi! I'm Tomoe Hotaru, nice to meet you, Motoki-kun. Hime-chan told us so much about you."

Looking at the pretty little girl, Motoki's tension fled him and he smiled cutely, shaking Hotaru's small hand.

"Why, nice to meet you too, Hotaru-chan. Why don't you take a seat and I'll take your orders, which are on the house."

Hotaru was the first to answer, grabbing both Haruka and Usagi's hand and guiding them to a booth, only a few feet away from Mamoru's table, he could see them perfectly there.

"Will do! Thank you, Motoki-kun!"

Still slightly dazed Chandeny followed them and ordered a fruit-salad for herself, to go along with Haruka's plain black coffee and Hotaru's chocolate-chip sundae.

Motoki left to prepare the orders and the group of three relaxed starting to talk and laugh again. Motoki has placed their orders in front of them and left again, having to take care of the counter, but promising to take a break and join them in a few minutes.

All that time Chandeny was aware of Mamoru's presence and his gaze on her face, but she kept ignoring him, concentrating on Haruka and Hotaru, making Mamoru's jealousy grow.

As Haruka leaned over Chandeny to wipe a little smudge of whip-cream from the corner of the younger girl's mouth, Mamoru almost exploded with anger, and in blind rage grabbed the unsuspecting Unazuki by her shoulders and kissed the surprised girl square on the lips.

That didn't go unnoticed neither by the group sitting in the booth nor Motoki, who gaped from behind the counter. He looked over to Usagi who just looked at the scene with a raised eye-brow, not a hint of hurt on her expression.

She said something to Haruka, not taking her eyes from the kissing 'couple'.

Motoki couldn't help it.

"Usagi-chan, what are you saying?" He asked having heard her words to Haruka. The golden-haired Princess answered just as coolly as she had spoken to Haruka.

"Just wondering when your arcade turned in a cheap porn-movie, Onii-chan. That poor girl, I would have slapped any man silly who dared to kiss me like that. Simply disgusting. I guess Mamoru has finally lost the little self-respect he still had."

Motoki gaped, Haruka couldn't help smirking and Hotaru giggled. Both girls knew that neither Motoki nor Mamoru expected Chandeny to react in such a manner. That kiss was very obviously meant to make the Moon Princess jealous, and the smart girl saw right through it. Her words were meant to add insult to Mamoru's injury and she succeeded with a full score.

Unazuki stared at the beautiful blonde girl, Mamoru glared holes through a smirking Haruka, Motoki tried to get his act together, Hotaru laughed at their expressions as Chandeny smiled at Haruka...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN: And so we've come to chapter 10. This was meant to lighten the mood a bit, after that last two chapters. So what do you think? A jealous Mamoru isn't as cool and composed as he normally is, and Chandeny is not easily fooled. I just loved bringing Motoki in the story, I simply adore him.**

**I'm terribly sorry for not replying your reviews, but life has been hectic since I came from the hospital and I wanted to finish this chapter as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I'll answer some of your questions now: Yes, Hotaru's last sentence in the last chapter was from Star Wars. Many thanks to **_**Aleric **_**for bringing that up to me, it was exactly what I needed. I never watched Star Wars, so I don't know what it sounded like in original from Yoda, but I thought that Hotaru was the only one who could make a comment such as that and not sound like she was trying to lecture Chandeny.**

**Thank you for you concern for my health. I'm ok, I was in the hospital because my pregnancy is risky and my doctor, who is mother in law, ordered me to stay a few days and I had to obey her, like always...**

**Oh and by the way, my twins are a boy and girl. We decided on the names Tarik and Sara.**

**I hope you liked this chapter too and I will be waiting for your wonderful comments and opinions.**

**Truly yours, Jas**


	11. A Glimpse of Hope

**Chap. 11: A Glimpse of Hope**

**RECAP:**

Unazuki stared at the beautiful blonde girl, Mamoru glared holes through a smirking Haruka, Motoki tried to get his act together, Hotaru laughed at their expressions as Chandeny smiled at Haruka...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

First as he saw Usagi and Haruka smirking at each other did the full situation get a real hold of Motoki. His best friend has kissed his little sister. His jealous best friend has kissed his innocent little sister! His soon-to-be-dead ex best friend kissed his poor little sister!!! Someone was going to pay!

"Mamoru! What do you think you're doing?! How dare you molest my baby sister like that?! I'll kill you!!!"

Motoki was angry. And those who knew the blonde knew also that when the quite individual was for once angry that he was a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately for Mamoru, he'd been on the receiving end of Motoki's fury more often then not. First when he was still teasing Usagi and Motoki was forced to give the dark-haired emo guy a piece of his mind, then when Usagi left, Motoki went on a rampage and now when he kissed Unazuki out of pure anger, jealousy and desire to hurt Usagi the same way she hurt him.

He was in for more then a tongue-lashing from his best friend and he knew it. Unazuki and Usagi were Motoki's little sisters, even if the not-related one acted more like it then the real sister, and Motoki knew no pardon when it came to those two. Friendship took second place to protecting the two girls that mean the life to Motoki and Mamoru was well aware of that fact.

"Are you crazy?! Do you a death-wish these days, or what?! Kissing my sister like that, and in front of me!!! Do you know what I can do to you?! Do you know what I WILL do to you for that?!"

Now if Usagi didn't have that emotional attachment to Mamoru, and if this situation happened when he still had no memories and was teasing her, she would be, just like Haruka and Hotaru, rolling on the floor, laughing her head off at the sight of the quite blonde towering over an obviously scared super-hero, screaming his lung off at the other guy.

But as it is, she was sitting quietly in her seat and waiting for a moment to stop Motoki's rampage or Mamoru might as well go search himself a nice place for his grave.

As Motoki stopped to take a breath, Usagi took the chance and with her calm voice quickly demanded the attention of the screaming blonde as well as the others.

"Onii-chan, that's quite enough, stop it, please."

Motoki stopped right in opening his mouth to scream again and all eyes focused on Chandeny, who sat in the booth like a queen on her throne.

"Don't waste your breath, Onii-chan. I'm sure your sister is well capable of handling the situation herself. And if your screaming at Mamoru has anything to do with me, then don't bother, Mamoru's acting like an jealous child, he can't hurt me."

She then turned to a stunned Unazuki.

"I believe we haven't met before. I'm Chandeny Tsukino, a friend of your brother's and Mamoru's ex-girlfriend. Please excuse the immature behavior of my ex; he sadly still thinks he's got right to be jealous, over what, though, I'll never know."

Not sparing Mamoru a glance, she turned her attention to Haruka and Hotaru who were trying to compose themselves.

"Haru-chan, Hotaru-chan, your behavior is inappropriate. Sit down and behave, we'll talk about this at home. I understand Hotaru-chan, but you're an adult, Haru-chan, get a hold of yourself."

Haruka straightened, cleared her throat and took her seat graciously, but not without a little blush staining the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, of course, Chandeny-hime, that was very immature of me, it won't happen again. Please spare me from telling about this to Michiru, I won't hear the end of it otherwise."

Chandeny gave her blonde protector a once over and sighed, "No worries, Haru-chan, my lips are sealed. But I think you'll have to bribe Hotaru-chan into silence," the Princess and the youngest Senshi exchanged glances and Hotaru giggled again, giving Haruka the creeps and making her promise the young girl everything from earth to sky, just not to tell the ocean Senshi anything.

Chandeny ignored the playfulness her Senshi displayed and turned once to Motoki while Mamoru eyed Haruka with distaste and a small question in his head.

'Would it have been different if I could have been more like this man, like this Haruka? He seems serious and very aloof, but he can loosen up like I see. Maybe I should've been more like him...'

Usako's voice, once again shook him out of his thoughts. She was speaking to the Furuhata siblings, ignoring both him, and her now bickering two companions.

"Onii-chan, Unazuki-chan, join us. A few more friends are going to come shortly, too. I would like to introduce you to four very special young men, and a young lady who manages to hold Haru-chan on a short leash. They should be here any minute now."

Hearing that Haruka blanched. She was sure Hotaru was going to tell Michiru of her more then ungraceful behavior from a few minutes ago, and the other Senshi would make Haruka's life miserable for the next few years if she ever found out. Once again turning her attention to Hotaru she promised to buy her that big doll she'd been admiring since they came to Japan, that had been far to expensive for Haruka. Hotaru, satisfied, nodded her head and promised to seal her lips.

Neither she nor Chandeny had bothered to tell Haruka that Michiru and the Generals were going to come, along with Naru and Umino. Michiru has gone to pick-up Usagi's old friends and Nephrite was out gathering the Generals who had gone out to explore the city.

Just as Motoki joined Chandeny and her friends and Unazuki still debated with herself over leaving Mamoru after she asked to join him, the door opened and in walked four very familiar girls in school uniforms.

As the Inners spotted their Princess sitting there, looking carefree and chatting happily with Motoki, they couldn't bring themselves to move. They stood like glued to the door-way.

Amy locked eyes with a desperate looking Mamoru and guessed that his encounter with Usagi didn't go well. Minako seemed the first one to regain her composure. Seeing Motoki sitting with Usagi stirred hopes and she sauntered over to the booth, sitting herself across Motoki's lap and sanding a cheerful 'Hi!' in Chandeny's direction.

Motoki flushed a deep red before kissing Minako on the cheek and worriedly glancing at Chandeny who was looking at them with a raised brow. That didn't look too good. Motoki was well aware that the former group has parted ways with Usagi over some reason or another and that Usagi still deemed them unworthy her forgiveness. That much he has gathered from a sobbing Minako as she came to him a few nights before, crying, and saying that Usagi was back but that she hated them. He had tried to get Minako to calm down but that had gotten her crying even harder and mumbling something about someone undeserving her tears, betrayal, hypocrites and a jewel, kunzite, if he remembered correctly. After that they had started kissing and everything else was a blur in Motoki's memory, but he seemed to recall Minako mumbling about kunzite a few more times during their make-out session. Why she seemed obsessed with that precious stone, Motoki didn't know, but made a note to get her something with that stone for her birthday, or maybe Christmas.

The other girls seemed to have gotten a bit braver since Usagi didn't leash out on Minako and moved to greet her as the bells giggled again.

Everyone looked at the door and five breaths hitched.

Motoki felt Minako stiffening on his lap and looked the four young new-comers over.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jadeite and Nephrite had been arguing for almost full twenty minutes and it was getting heavily on Kunzite's nerves. Beside him Zoisite kept sighing and shaking his head, agitating the pale-haired leader even more.

Kunzite never felt more thankful as finally the Crow arcade came into view and fastened his steps. Zoisite hastened after him and the two idiots kept bickering.

The automatic doors swished open, small bells chimed, and Kunzite walked in, turning his head slightly back and glaring daggers at Jadeite who had flung an arm over the taller Nephrite and kept going on about comparing two girls.

"I'm telling you, man, it's hilarious! I mean, one is an Amazon, a hell of a woman, and the other a wimpy school-girl. Granted both are brunette and green-eyed, but as different as day and night. Come on, it would be like comparing Pyro and Mercury!"

The last comment earned him a glare from Zoisite, which went unnoticed by the obnoxious blonde.

The door closed behind the four men and Kunzite finally snapped.

"Will you shut up, Jadeite?!"

Suddenly the room they were in was eerily silent and all four Generals looked around. They spotted three of the former Inner Senshi standing not too far away looking shocked, the Prince sitting on a chair and gawking at them, a red-head standing a few feet away from the Prince, the Princess sitting between two Outers and Psyche on a blonde man's lap, next to Sailor Saturn.

Kunzite felt his stomach clench and wanted nothing more then rip the other man's insides out, but refined and only sneered at Minako.

"That much for you being Psyche. Even your taste in men has gone spiraling down. I doubt the Goddess would be pleased with you wearing her name. I know I'm ashamed of what has become of you. A wimpy blonde, hugging a poor excuse for a man."

Minako blanched and lowered her gaze, unsure of what to do. That angered Kunzite even more; his Psyche would be trying to rip his head off by now. He opened his mouth to insult the blonde couple more, but the Princess stopped him, before he could go through his insults or Motoki standing up to his injured male pride.

"Quite, Kunzite! I won't stand you insulting my friends!" Catching how that sounded, Chandeny added, "Motoki is like a brother to me, dare not insult him! Have I made myself clear, Kunzite?"

Kunzite, defeated, bowed his proud head and murmured a quick apology to the Princess and the blonde man. He desperately wished Serenity would drop this act, he longed for nothing more then to close his beloved Psyche into his arms and kiss her senseless. He knew the others had similar wishes regarding the rest of the Inner Senshi. But orders were orders, and coming from Serenity they were all the more effective. While they always had loved and respected their Prince, they never feared him; the heiress to the Moon Throne was another story. Even knowing Serenity's peace-loving nature they feared her, she was powerful and the four Senshi guarding her, weren't exactly all laughter and sunshine either. Psyche was not the leader for nothing. She had a cool head and was strong, her strategies were without a fault, her swordsmanship only rivaled by himself. She indeed was the leader of the Innner Senshi. Mars, or Pyro, like Jadeite like to call her, was very temperamental and served her element the fire, pretty well; she was really scary when provoked. Mercury, cool, composed, quite and timid but lethal when she needed to be, she was the personification of her element, the water. Jupiter was the Amazon with the soft heart, the tallest of the group had enormous physical strength, he'd never seen anyone lift a human, or lunarian man that effortlessly, she was thunder indeed.

Then there were the Outers. Their leader was the tomboyish and hot-headed Uranus, with her personality she matched her element, the wind, perfectly, both were unpredictable. Always by Uranus' side the intelligent and elegant Neptune, the quite Senshi was everything her guardian, the ocean had to offer. The most serious of them was the oldest, Pluto, Senshi of Time and guardian of time gate, thy didn't know much about her, only that she was eternal, as long as Time is existing so is Pluto. The last but not the least was the youngest, and probably most powerful of the Senshi, Saturn, the quite young girl ruled over death and life, her guardian the star of death, Saturn. Never had anyone freaked the composed General as much as the frail little girl with the empty eyes.

A feeling of being watched crept over Kunzite and he looked to the left, seeing Saturn staring intensely at him. He suppressed a shudder.

Moving unwillingly in the direction of the girl who scared him shitless, Kunzite bowed to Chandeny before taking a seat, not before shooting one last glare in Jadeite direction, daring the blond to open his big trap.

But the other Generals had their own little thoughts and worries. Jadeite was staring holes through Rei who kept glaring back at him, Zoisite was looking longingly in Amy's direction making the shy girl blush, and Nephrite was making Makoto fidget under the intense gaze of his grey eyes.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru who looked between the Senshi and the Generals, sneaking glances at the two leaders who looked at anything but each other. It was clear that the Generals wanted to be near the girls, but followed Usagi's orders painfully correct. The Princess was entertaining herself with Hotaru and the blonde man, Haruka, refusing to look at Motoki even as she spoke with him, Minako being still on his lap the reason. Hotaru and Haruka seemed indifferent to the whole situation, the young girl teasing the man, who kept begging her for something, making both Hotaru and Usagi laugh.

The giggling of the bells was heard again, soon after followed by a soft gasp. Everyone turned around to look.

There stood the aquamarine haired girl, Michiru, Usagi's brother Shingo, and Naru and Umino. Naru was the one who gasped, not at seeing Usagi, but rather at the tall brown-haired man, standing almost directly in front of her. Nephrite.

An ear splitting scream shook the arcade in its foundation, and was heard on the island of Hokkaido where a snow-wolf began howling.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN: Chapter 11 finished! So what do you think?**

**Chapter dedication to all of you who can guess whom I'm going to bring into the story in the next two chapters! Please read & review!**

**Jas**


	12. What Love is all About

**Chap. 12: What Love is all About**

**RECAP:**

An ear splitting scream shook the arcade in its foundation, and was heard on the island of Hokkaido where a snow-wolf began howling.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jadeite covered his ears, Minako fell off Motoki's lap, Chandeny cringed, Kunzite scowled, Nephrite flinched, Umino backed away from the screaming Naru, Michiru almost fell over, Haruka looked on blinking, Hotaru whiped around and almost snapped her neck, Mamoru bit on his tongue and almost screamed too, Unazuki clutched the chair she was standing behind, Makoto looked and opened her mouth slightly, Amy and Rei felt a wave of pity wash over them and Zoisite hit the ground, hard.

Eventually Naru stopped screaming and was starring at Nephrite, terrified, hopeful, confused and happy. Nephrite stared right back, noting the green eyes, brown wavey hair, slim body and scowled slightly. Chandeny has told him about one of her friends being in love with the 'him' Beryl made, she described Naru pretty well, but nothing prepared him for the girl who was NOTHING like his beloved Jupiter. What his alternative self saw in her, Nephrite would never know.

Jadeite was there again, arm slung around Nephrite's shoulder, voice loud, laughter laden, amused, "I told you, man, it is hilarious! I mean, she's nothing like—Hahahahahahahahaha!"

And the idiot kept on laughing.

Not a bit amused, Nephrite turned to Chandeny, "Princess, you couldn't have meant this girl. It is not real. It cannot be. We're linked, the Generals and the Senshi, the Prince and the Princess, we can never love anyone else. This cannot have happened. It's a mistake. Not even an alternate me could have loved someone so different."

Naru's heart slowly broke; he's looked her over, turned to Usagi and stamped on her heart. Kunzite joined in her misery, "Nephrite is right. Destinies are linked. I could never love anyone but Psyche, the ethereal beauty with the eyes of the color of the deepest ocean, with hair spun from gold and the biggest heart, so loving, so forgiving, truly the Goddess of Love and Beauty." His eyes were glazed and Minako's heart soared, he still loved her.

Jadeite left Nephrite's side to join Kunzite, nodding. "Yes, true. I know I spent most of the time teasing Pyro, but that was only to see her beautiful eyes burn, face flush, fist weaving a flame at me as she swore up and down she'd grill me alive. How can anyone compare to the Goddess of war, the Fire itself? I don't think anyone can."

Zoisite turned slightly in their direction and softly stated, "I never dreamed the day would come when I say this, but Jadeite is right. Mercury has to be the most kind and beautiful person alive. Nobody has those beautiful deep, alluring, intelligent, loving, warm eyes. Or her spirit. She's so dedicated, so eternally good, there isn't a bad bone in her body. To compare anyone to her would be like comapring a human to deity, impossible."

Nephrite used this to speak again. "That's exactly what I mean. How can I love anyone who isn't Jupiter? And that Naru-girl can never compare to my beautiful Amazon. Jupiter is a soft-heated warrior, the pure soul, the graceful woman. Nobody can be so deadly and so soft at the same time. To protect those she loves, Jupiter would do anything, but she would rather die herself the watched her loved ones suffer. Nobody could ever compare to that, ever."

Makoto blushed a deep scarlet and looked at Nephrite, who looked back at her, gray eyes warm. Her gaze momentarily slipped to Amy who tried to hide her blushing cheeks from Zoisite's gaze, and Rei would looked openly at Jadeite, with him gazing at her, eyes blazing.

Minako, still sitting on the floor, observed Kunzite, who looked kind of out-of-place, and avoided her eyes at all costs.

Only Chandeny seemed worried about the Generals giving away their true identities, but the others seemed clueless and only looked confused, about what the four were talking about. Her gaze unwittingly slipped to Mamoru, who rose and faced her fully.

"All of that, and so much more are you, Usako. Don't you understand? You're like that and more and I love every single aspect of you. I love the Princess, the warrior and the silly school-girl. This isn't you, Usako, and you know it. You know that I love you, but you let yourself believe my lies. I was stupid, and I'll never forgive myself that, but I always loved you. I would die if I ever stopped loving you. You're everything and anything precious and good in my life. You're my smile and my laughter, my happiness, my dreams, my hopes. Heck, you're my life. I gave in to a dream of you dying, into my fear of losing you and drove you away. My beautiful angel, can't you find it in that big and loving heart of yours to forgive this fool, to love me again? And your friends, they all love you, you're their life. You love them, too. You cannot hide it. Oh, Usako, can't you forgive us?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru and felt her heart melt. The anger, the hurt that kept her going, slowly started to wash away from her heart and her love for him and her Senshi broke through. How she wanted to slip in his arms, inhale his scent and kiss him, how she wanted to embrace her friends, and feel them again in her soul. She wanted it so much. She could do it, she just had to stand up and go into Mamoru's welcoming embrace. Her mouth opened, eyes filled with tears, heart soared, "Mamo-chan--" her cell-phone rung at that moment and broke it. Chandeny took over again and Usagi disappeared once again. She flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello?"

Mamoru cursed the inventor of cell-phones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chap.12 finished! How do you like it?**

**Com'on people, what's wrong? Chapter 11 only got 6 reviews, you can do better. If you don't leave me your reviews I'm not motivated to write and the chapters come slower.**

**Review for me if you like the story, if not I can take it you don't like it and stop putting the effort in it and stop writing it. Motivation is everything.**

**Jas**


	13. From the Bottom of my Broken Heart

**Chap. 13: From the Bottom of my Broken Heart**

**RECAP:**

Mamoru cursed the inventor of cell-phones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chandeny's day has been getting hectic since that phone-call. Mr. Mode has called to announce his arriving in Tokyo and his wish for her to pick him up from the airport. She has immediately started ordering the Outers and the Generals around, not forgetting to warn Nephrite that he's to wait for a little talk on his rude behavior towards her friend. She took the time to tell Haruka to get the white stretch-limo, told Michiru what she wanted to wear, ordered the Generals and Hotaru to go prepare her parents' house for Mr. Mode and left quickly after fussing a little over Motoki, Naru and Umino. She didn't spare a glance at the Inners or Mamoru, and stormed out the door in a hurry.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr. Mode didn't come alone though. Together with him came three handsome young man, and Chandeny recognized the as the Three Lights, a popular pop-group, she wasn't very happy about it. The young men seemed aloof and down-right arrogant.

They introduced themselves as brothers, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou. The most pleasant from them seemed Seiya, he was very handsome with long black hair, blue eyes and a lean form. Haruka didn't like him very much.

Mr.Mode told Chandeny that he wanted her to perform with the three of them. Chandeny has some time ago written a song but never had the opportunity to sing it, now the Three Lights would help her with it.

They set to work immediately.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Motoki has called the Inners and Mamoru to the arcade almost two weeks after what happened with the Generals. When they arrived, Motoki presented them with tickets to Mr. Mode's fashion show in Tokyo, explaining that Haruka came by a few hours ago and gave him the tickets from Chandeny. Haruka had explained that Chandeny wanted to send two tickets for Motoki and his sister, but Michiru managed to sneak a few for Mr. Mode, enough for the whole group to attend.

They took the tickets gratefully, and Mamoru once again wondered what kind of man this Haruka person was. It never occurred to him that he was jealous of a girl, barely his age, and that the said girl probably laughed behind his back at him. But, then again, who would suspect Haruka was a girl?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chandeny was nervous. No, not Chandeny, Usagi was nervous. Chandey's self-confidence had no place for nervousness. Either way, she feared she would something wrong, forget the text, miss a note. Add to all that the freaky way Seiya was looking at her and Usagi was a nervous wreck. Just twenty minutes till the beginning of the show, she wasn't nervous about going out and showing Mr. Mode's newest creations on herself, she had no problems moderating and announcing the Three Lights, the singing was the part where her problems began.

The make-up artist finished the flashy stage make-up, an assistant inspected her outfit once again, the hair-artist added the finishing touches to her hair, a technician carefully strapped a head-set to her ear and tested the microphone.

Mr. Mode has chosen the summer as the main theme for the show, even if it was autumn. Together with the theme went her very revealing outfit. Mr. Mode has insisted on her wearing light blue hot-pants, a deep pink long-sleeved bra-shirt and pink platform strapy sandals. Her hair was left open, with two strands on each side over her ears braided and bound together on the back of her head.

The make-up artist has done a good and tasteful job, applying a small amount of concealer, light rose blush on her cheeks, deep-pink lipstick together with water-shine, color-less gloss to her lips, black mascara, eye-liner and icy blue eye-shadow to her eyes.

All in all, Chandeny looked hot.

An assistant showed up signaling five minutes, till the beginning of the show. Chandeny made her way to the stage entrance and found Mr. Mode already there. They exchanged a look and few whispered words, before the director counted down from five and they went out at 'zero', Mr. Mode first, Chandeny following a step behind, smiling broadly and already greeting their guests, the models, the Three Lights and the audience.

Mr. Mode and Chandeny made a good show, presenting the models, explaining the outfits, the Three Lights accompanying them with soft music. Chandeny scanned the audience, but made no sign of having seen her ex-friends there, instead talked about a charity ball held in a week in the Tokyo Centre, where all Mr. Mode's creations would be presented once again, there on the other way, anyone interested would be able to buy any outfit, all the money would go to the orphanages all over Tokyo and Osaka, everyone was invited, it would be a masked ball.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The cat-walk show ended, Chandeny and the Three Lights disappeared behind the stage, and Mr. Mode announced that the Three Lights will perform some of their songs; however they will be performing as band for Chandeny as she sung a song of her own, first.

The lights went out, the audience cheered as single stage-lights went on. First on was Seiya's, followed by Yaten's then Taiki's, all three with instruments. The last, and biggest went on in the middle of the stage, showing Chandeny, in a long sparkly light blue gown with off-shoulder puffy short sleeves, hair done at front in a artistic style, falling down her back, ending just an inch above the floor in a big curl. This time, her make-up was made to illuminate her face, sparkling powder adored her face, lips glowed under silvery gloss, eyes accented with black mascara and eye-liner, and white powdery eye-shadow gave them an ethereal glow. She was a vision.

The music begun and they heard Chandeny announcing the song in a soft voice, "From the Bottom of my Broken Heart."

She started singing and the audience shushed completely, only Mamoru shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

""Never look back," we said

How was I to know I'd miss you so?

Loneliness up ahead,

Emptiness behind

Where do I go?"

The audience sighed at her sad voice, Mamoru and the rest of the group exchanged looks.

"And you didn't hear

All my joy through my tears

All my hopes through my fears

Did you know, still I miss you somehow?"

Needless to say that Mamoru felt that the song had something to do with him.

"From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love,

You were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even through time may find me somebody new

You were my real love

I never knew love

'til there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart"

The eyes of the girls all over the audience filled with tears, Motoki shot Mamoru a poisonous look, but Mamoru didn't see him, his eyes were fixed on Usagi on the stage, his heart taking in her words and berating himself for being so stupid.

""Baby," I said,

"Please stay.

Give our love a chance for one more day"

We could have worked things out

Taking time is what love's all about"

Suddenly Motoki wasn't the only one with the need to kill Mamoru. The old pain the Senshi felt from their Princess was there again, filling the air, suffocating them. Sitting next to him, Rei ground her nails in Mamoru's arm, drawing blood, but he didn't notice.

"But you put a dart

Through my dreams

Through my heart

And I'm back where I started again

Never thought it would end"

Motoki made sure to jab Mamoru in the ribs from his other side and Makoto shot him a look, promising a lot of pain for black-haired male. Still Mamoru paid no attention.

"From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love,

You were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even through time may find me somebody new

You were my real love

I never knew love

'til there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart"

The group of friends gave up harassing Mamoru, it wasn't effective when he paid them no mind. But all silently promised to make him suffer.

"You promised yourself

But to somebody else

And you made it so perfectly clear

Still I wish you were here"

Unazuki looked guilty; suddenly remembering the day Mamoru gave her a ride on his motorcycle, first now realizing that the odangoed school-girl was the same one on the stage. Even she felt angry at Mamoru; he'd been such a jerk to the girl that day.

"From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love,

You were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even through time may find me somebody new

You were my real love

I never knew love

'til there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart"

Mamoru felt numb, as if his insides were empty. All he heard and felt was Usagi, her pain-filled voice and sad words.

""Never look back," we said

How was I to know I'd miss you so?"

Was it possible to feel such pain and stay alive, both Mamoru and Usagi asked themselves at the same time?

The lyrics faded with the soft music, Chandeny bowed and the audience went crazy. Only a group of eight people were silent, when from behind them a voice shouted, "You're great, Usagi-chan!!!"

They turned around to see Naru and Umino, but it was the woman beside Naru, still standing that had shouted, Haruna-sensei. Amy and Makoto sweat-dropped, but quickly turned back front when they met the scowling eyes of Tsukino Kenji, the accusing gaze of his wife, Ikuko and the cold glare from the blue eyes of Tsukino Shingo.

Of course Usagi's family would be there too. Mamoru still felt Kenji's eyes on the back of his head but decided to pay no attention to it.

The show went on, the Three Lights performing their songs, but they were ignored by the group who followed Usagi's parents and school-friends behind the stage.

Once there they found Usagi crying in Haruka's arms and Mamoru was bombarded with death-glares. Shingo went to hug his sister, all the while glaring at Mamoru. Naru and Umino tried comforting their friend and Haruna-sensei stroked her hair, her own eyes filling with tears. Usagi's parents talked with Mr. Mode, but they shot looks at the group still at the entrance.

The Senshi and Mamoru felt uncomfortable, but wouldn't allow themselves to go, they wanted to talk to Usagi.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nephrite took a deep, calming breath. The Princess was distraught, but even if he would rather glare holes in their Prince like the other Generals, he had something to do. Chandeny was not very happy with his behavior towards Naru and made it clear that he set things right or there would be consequences. The others were to apologize as well.

He neared Naru and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Naru-san, could I have a word with you?"

Naru turned around and her emerald eyes looked up at Nephrite and he felt bad for talking so heartlessly to her the last time. The girl nodded numbly and he took her a few feet away for privacy, the other Generals following.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Usagi looked up and smiled slightly when she saw the Generals bowing to a flustered Naru, Nephrite kept a comfortable hand on her shoulder. He was an intelligent man, he knew how to apologize, if not there were Kunzite and Zoisite, she doubted Jadeite would be of any help.

A small smile blossomed on Naru's pretty face as she looked up at Nephrite who smiled back at her.

It seemed everything was okay again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. I hope all your questions regarding Naru are answered with this chapter.**

**But wow, this is probably the longest chapter and I wrote it all in one sitting. I do hope you like it as much as I do.**

**I didn't really have any idea what to write in this, but I read through your reviews and knew what I wanted.**

**I love all your comments, and I hope you'll hit that little button with the 'Go' below and bless me with more of them.**

**I hope this chapter answers all the questions you had regarding Naru.**

_**Aleric: **_**You're right of course, as always. The Generals have come back to a drastic change and look at the only one familiar to them, for how to behave, at Chandeny. The problem is the girl is too confused about herself to help anyone, so thy look at the Outers, but those are too influenced from Chandeny and their love for her to oppose her, and chaos begins...**

**Hope to hear from you.**

**Jas**


	14. Midday Moon

**Chap. 14: Midday Moon**

**AN: Some facts: It actually exists, the midday moon. It's a natural phenomenon that enters every year, a week before the beginning of spring. In the week from the 14th to 21st March, you'll see, a few feet from the sun, the moon. It's bound to the winter-summer solstice that enters when the spring starts. It's called the midday moon eclipse. **

**But now, on with the chapter.**

**RECAP:**

It seemed everything was okay again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was a cool, crisp, night of deep autumn in Tokyo. The metropolis was sleeping peacefully, nothing disturbing it's slumber.

Only a group of young people was having troubles in finding sleep.

Mamoru stood on his balcony, staring at the star-filled sky, trying to detect the moon and failing. It didn't strike him as odd, even on such a clear, cloudless sky. Maybe his sleep-deprived mind didn't register such facts, yet.

He wasn't the only one awake. Rei sat in deep concentration, staring in the sacred fire, seeking answers, finding none. It seemed that the fire was sleeping. She looked up and met the sky; she neither thought it odd that the moon wasn't present.

Not too far from the temple, Amy sat in her bed, book on her lap, eyes focused on the sky outside her window, glazed over, unseeing. Things were bothering her, and the reasonable Amy attributed her sleepless night to that fact. She missed out on wondering about the absent moon.

In a apartment, far up above the streets, sat Minako on the window's sill, looking in the sky, thinking about Kunzite. Thoughts about the General filled her mind daily so she didn't find her lack of sleep strange. Eyes roamed the sky, searching the moon, but gave up after a while and sank deep in her thoughts.

Makoto sat in the garden her apartment-house provided, surrounded by all varieties of flowers, dreaming with open eyes, hoping... It was dark, usually the moon provided the light, but Makoto was too far gone in the depths of her heart and soul to notice anything, even the obvious lack of light.

Haruka sat on the roof of the Tsukino house, Michiru by her side, hands clasped, from time to time dancing a intimate dance. Both girls were talking in hushed tones, once in a while stopping and letting the comfortable silence carry them in the future, then coming back to the present and resuming the quite talk. Neither noticed to absence of the third lover, always on the sky, watching and listening.

Usagi sat in her room, on the bed under the window, her little brother Shingo snuggled close to her chest, both siblings wide awake, and looking at the sky. They silently talked, hearts linked, souls open. Both wondered over the absence of the moon in such a clear night, Shingo curious, Usagi worried. It wasn't normal for the ever-present orb to go missing in such a night.

Hotaru on the other hand, was sleeping. The young girl was in deep slumber, dreaming of the future. If anyone looked in her face, they would tell she had nightmares, the future didn't look pleasant, it seemed.

In her dreams, Hotaru saw a crystal mountain that grew tall in the sky, a large moon shining in the back-ground. On the top of the mountain stood their beloved Princess clad in a short silken silver gown, a long cape fell from her shoulders and danced in the wind along with her long silver hair, up in their odangos. In the right hand she held her Light Scepter, in the place of the Star was the Imperial Silver Crystal, encased in a golden Sun.

All around the Princess was in ruins, and first then Hotaru noticed that the moon was a blood-red color. On the ground, around the mountain lay motionless bodies of the Inner and Outer Senshi, Prince Endymion lay there too, along with his Generals, everyone bloodied and dirty. Once again Serenity repeated her words of the Apocalypse:

"_On the first day a new evil will be born, determined and strong, ready to destroy this world._

_On the second day a light shall appear in the darkness to destroy the evil threatening us._

_On the third day the power of love & beauty, of fire, of ice & water, of lightening, of life & death, of time, of the oceans, of the wind & the sky, of earth and of the moon shall rise to protect this world._

_On the forth day they shall fight for this world and they shall win, or..._

_On the fifth day the sun and the moon will meet in the sky and turn it a bloody red color, all fighting shall cease in that moment, good and evil both death, this world destroyed!_ "

The Princess turned, her blue eyes empty and lifeless, staring right at Hotaru.

_"Listen to me, Sailor Senshi! This world needs to live, you need to live! Wake both the Sun and the Moon, unite your powers and may Selene bless you! This fight is epic, it shell never end the way you see! Remember my words, only the Moon and the Sun, both bring forth the freedom, and the future! In the name of the future fight, Sailor Senshi, fight and win!"_

Suddenly shadows of two women appeared, both were in flowing gowns with odangoed hair. They spoke in low volumes:

_"The past was brutally erased, not even a reminder left. The world doesn't believe in us, don't let it come to that again._

_Remember, Sailor Senshi, the world lays in your hands. The future once erased shall rise again. Bring us peace, freedom and happiness1 Bring forth the Crystal Tokyo!"_

Hotaru awoke with a loud gasp, bathing in sweat. She thought of her dream and could only think one clear thought: ' The Princess is in danger!'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A few hours later, along the noon on a Saturday, Chandeny entered the arcade with Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Shingo and the new-comer Seiya. They all greeted Motoki, tiredly but with smiles, he waved in greeting and went to the back in search for his phone. The Inners and Mamoru had forced him to call them when and if Usagi came to the arcade, so he did just that.

Chandeny sat in the middle of a booth, Shingo on one her side, Haruka on the other. Beside Shingo sat Hotaru and beside her, on the far end, Seiya, beside Haruka sat Michiru. Haruka displayed great dislike of Seiya and took every opportunity to steer the young man as far away from Usagi as possible. The Princess either didn't notice or didn't care. The later was the most probable.

Usagi was deep in thought; she didn't notice Haruka glaring daggers at Seiya across the table who didn't notice since he kept staring at her. She didn't notice Shingo and Hotaru exchanging quite words, Michiru shaking her head or Motoki collecting the orders. Something made her turn to the window behind her and she looked up to the sky. What she saw there made her gasp. All eyes turned to her and when she didn't respond they looked out the window, following her gaze. Seven pairs of eyes stared at the half-moon in the sky. Haruka stared, rubbed her eyes and stared again. She took a look at her wrist-watch. Twenty minutes after twelve, noon.

Only Usagi and Hotaru seemed not shocked at seeing the moon on the midday sky. The looked at each other and nodded.

Usagi nudged Shingo and stood up. The others followed.

Just as they got out the booth, the doors swished open and Inners with Mamoru entered. They looked in confusion as Usagi and her friends walked past them and outside.

Once outside, Usagi bid Seiya goodbye saying she had an important thing to do and made her way to her waiting limo. In the front of the vehicle, she sighed and asked Michiru to go get the others from the arcade, it was time. Hotaru got the task to call Setsuna, Haruka to get the Generals. The girls nodded and run off in three directions. Usagi and Shingo entered the limo to wait. 

Shingo sat beside his sister in the car and looked at her worried face, his eyes full of love and admiration. Usagi looked down on him, a gentle smile consuming her worried expression as she laid a soft hand on his hair and caressed it lovingly. Shingo smiled back at her but wondered what it was that worried his sister so much, he didn't like seeing her in distress. Sure, he had mocked, teased, made fun of her repeatedly in the past, but all in good nature, it was meant to be fun, and fun it was when she chased him around the house, yelling death-promises. This new, or rather old Usagi was no fun in those matters, he found no material to tease her about, and if he did she would scowl at him and reprimand him that he had to show respect in front of a Princess, he hated it when she did that, or when people called her 'Chandeny'.

Usagi looked over her little brother and wondered if it was time. True, the moon showed itself on the midday sky, not too far away from the blazing sun, but it was too early, Shingo was too young. As Hotaru told her that morning about her dream, Usagi knew that their time has run short, she would have to awaken the deities, and she wasn't looking forward to that. But she had a duty to fulfill.

She stroked Shingo's hair a last time and laid her hand on his forehead, drawing his attention to her. She looked into his eyes and her forehead against his. Her golden moon insignia glowed and she became Princess Serenity. Closing her eyes, Serenity directed her energy to Shingo who began glowing softly. Slowly Serenity's hair turned silver, rings of pearls surrounded her odangos, and her gown shortened and changed the style, becoming some sort of fuku, silver in color with a long white cape falling from the sailor collar. She opened pale blue eyes to gaze at Shingo who started glowing stronger, his hair turned silver and changed completely in style, his tan skin turned fairly white, like his sister's, a golden sun insignia blazed on his forehead, his clothes turned to golden ceremonial robes and a Arabic sword hung from his waist, he opened his eyes and they changed into a soft lavender color.

Just as his transforming was complete, the door of the limo opened and Michiru entered, closely followed by the Inners and Mamoru. They all stood and gawked at the silver-haired siblings sitting there. A soft movement of Serenity's hand beckoned them to come in and sit. They did so, but never stopped looking at the amazing pair.

Mamoru's breath hitched in his throat as looked at his Usako. She was breath-taking, gracefull in movements, and the position she sat in betrayed royal confidence and beauty. She glowed a soft silver color, what from her hair and the gown, what from her aura. He looked her over, the silver gown clung to all the right places, stopping a few inches under the top of her tights, he looked a little closer and saw that she wasn't sitting on the leather seat of the limousine, but hovering in the air half an inch over the seat, in a sitting position, a long cape falling from her shoulders, sitting under her bent legs. This wasn't Usagi, it wasn't Sailor Moon and it wasn't Serenity, but who was it?

Just as he was about to ask, she interrupted him.

"You may be wondering who I am, so I am going to tell you. My name is Selenity, and no I am not the Moon Princess, I am the Moon Goddess. Princess Serenity was the incarnation of Selene, the Moon, and when the powers of the Sun awakened so would her own and she would become me. Now the Sun is awake, the Moon as well, it's time to end this war that threatens to begin."

The boy to her right took the word.

"Indeed it is as she says. May I introduce myself? I am Apollo, the Sun God, and brother to Selenity. We were both born as children of Queen Serenity and King Helios Lunacies de la Moon. Selenity was born first as all female children of royal blood are, she became the Moon, I came second and became the Sun."

The Inners and Mamoru could only stare as the siblings told them they were deities. Mamoru now truly felt that he had never known his Princess. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN: Wow, chapter fourteen and second arc of the story begins. I hope you like this chapter, it was one hell to write. The next chapter will be dedicated to who reviews first.**

**Thanks for all your reviews regarding the last chapter, true fun begins now, enjoy and please review.**

**Jas **


	15. Author's Notice

I am very sorry that I haven't updated in over five months, but take a writer's block add to it some dislike for the story and you have an author unwilling to write

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated in over five months, but take a writer's block add to it some dislike for the story and you have an author unwilling to write. But I'd really like to continue this story, I have new ideas and I believe that it could be a chance if you'd give me a new chance.**

**As it is I have a bunch of stories that haven't been updated in ages, so I'm letting you readers decide. Visit my profile page and vote for this story on the poll if you want to see it continued.**

**Thank you,**

**Jasmin Kaiba**


	16. Begin

**Chap. 15: Begin**

* * *

**AN: Now as previously stated I'm very sorry for this very late update. Anyway I am thankful to all of you who have stayed faithful to Erased Future and liked it enough to want to see it continued. Thank you for voting on my poll for Erased Future, I was rooting for it, myself. Till now there had been forty registered votes on my poll and twenty-five are for this story. Pretty amazing.**

**The poll is not closed as of yet, it's too early and I'm not declaring any winners, but this chapter is something of a thank you and a teaser of what will be. So everyone who wants this continue, and hasn't voted yet, visit my profile and click on the poll, or send me a review, PM or mail.**

**But now enough of my babbling, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**RECAP:**

The Inners and Mamoru could only stare as the siblings told them they were deities. Mamoru now truly felt that he had never known his Princess.

* * *

An eerily glow was cast over Tokyo's roofs and the Inner Senshi felt that there was more to see and hear, then only their Princess' true form, or whatever it is. The air radiated magical power, strong and unbound; every spiritual being would be able to feel it, clear and loud. The energy was neither pure now dark, it was mixed up, some waves radiated the same glow as the Moon Goddess, pure and silver and warm, and good and others were chilling to the bone, filled with negative elements, everything bad, and dark and cold. The energy of something evil, which contrasted the goodness of Selene and Apollo's light, almost over-powering so.

It was ridicules to think about anything then the foreboding sense of doom, or victory, whatever came first, in that moment, but Mamoru had a hard time taking his eyes and thoughts away from the vision of a deity sitting across him. His Princess or not, one thing was clear, she was as pure as the newborn day, as warm as the sun, as enchanting as the moon and as shining as the stars. She was the love of his life, the one presence that filled his heart and soul completely with devotion and admiration and warm affection. She was his Usako, his Serenity, his Sailor Moon, his everything, his life.

She seemed to have sensed either his gaze or his thoughts, or both as she took her glowing eyes from the silver-haired boy and looked at him. To describe her look would be impossible, and Mamoru had no idea what to feel. She confused him to new levels of insanity every day.

The silence in the car was broken with the door opening and Haruka and Hotaru entering. Hotaru looked at the siblings glowing fairly with white energy and bowed her head. Her voice no more then a soft whisper as she informed them of her completed duty.

"The Time is at your back and call and will await us at our destination, my Goddess, my God."

Seeing the incarnation of the moon itself nod her regal head, the frail girl took her seat and silently folded her hands in her lap. If the Inners or Mamoru had any questions regarding the rather mysterious message, they didn't let it on, they were probably a bit too stunned by the whole happening anyway.

It was Haruka's turn to deliver her message. The sand-haired tomboy bowed her head, showing her respect, but didn't bother following Hotaru's example and reverting her gaze to the floor, it stayed glued on Selenity. Was it out of stubborn protest to show the highest respect by not daring to lock eyes with the person you were paying the respect to, simply because of the fact that she teased this same girl mercilessly when her hair turned golden and her attitude playful again, or something entirely else, nobody new, or cared for that matter. Haruka was as odd as they came. Her voice was loud and clear as she spoke to the Goddess, looking directly into her glowing pale orbs, without hesitation or fear.

"The Generals await our arrival at our destination."

It was short precise and direct, with the honorable titles due to the high names of the teen and the boy, but neither minded. Haruka may only be a warrior in the eyes of the world, in the eyes of Selenity she was a friend and a companion, and that was held more highly then any title and honor in the universe.

Selenity gave her accepting nod and Haruka took a seat, knocking gently on the privacy window behind her head, signaling that the driver could begin their ride to the destination. What the destination would be the Inners and Mamoru could only guess. They just hoped that whatever this sick game was, that it would end soon.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this short little chappy. Originally I had planned writing the whole scenario that was tied to this, but seeing as this was only a teaser I cut it short. But if you want to see what more should have happened in this chapter then please vote and review, then without reviews there won't a story. I can't work on inspiration alone, even if there is plenty, I need some drive too. Show me that you want to see how this whole mess ends and the next chapter will come sooner then you think. So please leave me many, many reviews.**

**Jas**


	17. Into a Black Future We Look

**Chap. 16: Into a Black Future We Look**

* * *

**AN: I'd like to take this opportunity and say 'Thank You' to all that have stood by this story for so long, and to all those who have voted for Erased Future to be continued. The poll is closed, the winner is Erased Future, with more then the half of the votes, and yes, it shall be continued. But have a bit of patience with me, right now my life is chaotic, so it might find a way to delay updates or ruin a chapter completely. I sure do hope that it doesn't happen, though. Well please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**RECAP:**

Selenity gave her accepting nod and Haruka took a seat, knocking gently on the privacy window behind her head, signaling that the driver could begin their ride to the destination. What the destination would be the Inners and Mamoru could only guess. They just hoped that whatever this sick game was, that it would end soon.

* * *

The Moon Goddess was something out of a fairy-tale, Makoto decided. The pale, alluring eyes, glistening silver hair, glowing white skin, frail, lean body, ethereal facial features, everything screamed that she indeed was not from this world. Her aura was light, warm, inviting, just like the moon itself. What powers were hidden behind the fairy like appearance, nobody could know. Who knew their little klutz would one day be this way?

"Um... Usagi-cha-- ah, I mean Selenity-sama may I ask a question?"

The Goddess' translucent gaze met Makoto's emerald stare, and the Amazon warrior of Jupiter shuddered a bit, so much control and power, could be seen in only her eyes, what would it look like if she were to unleash her true power? Makoto wasn't sure Earth would be strong enough to withstand such a force.

"You may, Sailor Jupiter."

Her voice had the sound of chiming bells; it gave the tall warrior a warm feeling, and courage to speak further.

"Well, I was wondering how come you never showed this power before. I mean, did you even know you had it? How did all this happen?"

Silence reigned in the car; Makoto wasn't the only one curious about recent developments. Selenity seemed deep in her thoughts as she pondered over Makoto's question. Yes, how did it happen, indeed? She wasn't sure herself.

Once again her eyes rested on Makoto, as she raised a hand to her chin, probably forming an answer.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. One night I was desperate to help my warriors who were fighting off a far too strong opponent. The Moon seemed to hear my pleas and it sent me the brooch, giving me the power to turn into Sailor Moon again. With Silver Sailor Moon, this new power was awakened in me. That was the reason that new version of Sailor Moon had such great powers, at least I think so. I am not sure. Everything else came instinctively."

Stunned, deafening silence took over every nook of the stretched limo, as the occupants stared at magical being in front of them. One thing was to be an unsuspecting fourteen-year old meeting a talking cat and becoming a super hero, but another thing entirely, being a Princess from a doomed Kingdom becoming a Goddess.

Nobody could quite grasp what they had been told, not even the more informed Outers, not even the Prince of Earth. He looked most stricken with the news. A solitary question run rampant through his hazed mind, _'Whom have I loved all those years?'_ But he knew he wouldn't be getting an answer, the object of his heart's desires was just as clueless as him.

The vehicle stopped moving and woke the Sailor Senshi, the deities and the Prince from their thoughts. Haruka moved first, clearing her head of any confusion, question and misunderstanding, getting ready to do anything her Princess wanted. That was the duty of a Sailor Senshi, and the lanky girl under the protection of Uranus was true to her duty and loyal to her friends. She opened the door and got out first, extending her hand for the Goddess in form of assistance in exiting the car. Her skin tingled from the energy that streamed around Selenity, as the silver-haired deity touched her hand gently with hers and floated out of the limo. Apollo silently followed his sister, not saying a word, understanding Selenity and everyone else's dilemma. The others spilled out after him and found themselves in front of Tokyo Tower.

Before anyone could say anything the black-clad Senshi with the red-orbed staff/key came to greet them, falling on her knees in front of Selenity and Apollo, saying greetings in a clear and loud voice, displaying respect, yet demanding some for herself. She clearly was more experienced in life and everything else then the rest of the Senshi, and not just judging from age.

Mamoru surveyed the older woman closely, she was beautiful, mature and obviously very powerful and smart, Sailor Pluto, he remembered was her name, yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd known her, her and the little girl with the hunted gaze, from a long time ago. His gaze fell on Hotaru, and he clearly recognized the Senshi of Saturn in her eyes, shuddering at how hollow and pained they looked.

Pluto was on her feet again, as the Generals joined the group and greeted the deities. Chatter filled the afternoon air as everyone wondered what would happen, why things were happening and what still lay hidden in darkness. Only Selenity and Hotaru trained their eyes on their surroundings. Tokyo Tower and the area around it were deserted, not a single human soul was there. The two wielders of great psychological powers had the same thought in mind as their eyes met, _'It's started.'_

Silence once again regains between the warriors and the royalties as Haruka, always the watchful one, raises her hand in signal to shut it, after she sees the worried look on Selenity's face mirrored in Hotaru's eyes. The Senshi, Inner and Outer, Mamoru and his four Generals turn their attention to the glowing sibling pair in front of them, as Apollo speaks for the first time since introducing himself.

"Listen, my friends. It is beginning. I am afraid neither I nor my sister can say what is beginning, but I think we all agree that it is not good. I will be of any help only at the end, now I matter little, but please listen to me when I say that you have to fully trust my sister in order for us to have a future. Each and every of you have been picked from thousands upon thousands of magical warriors for a reason. Aside from the magic and the warrior garb you wear all of you have a unique trait that our late mother saw and recognized. Sailor Venus, your element is love; you're a being of beauty and perfection, of everything love is. You were picked to represent the Senshi of Love and to be the leader of the Inner circle because of the purity and light our mother saw in your heart and soul, you're truly the most beautiful of them all, inside and out, Sailor Senshi of Venus. Sailor Mercury, your element is the water and the ice; you're a being of elegance, of cool demeanor, grace and awareness. Just like the water you adjust to every situation perfectly. Your innocence and your intelligence are unrivaled, as your quite beauty uncommon. Nobody is better suited to bear the protection and name of Mercury then you. Sailor Mars, your element is the fire, you're fierce and demanding, you indeed have a fiery personality. And despite what some might have said, about you being too hot-headed and bad-tempered, nobody could've been better suited for the fires of the Mars as you, with you fierce beauty, mystic abilities and fiery temper. Sailor Jupiter, your element is the thunder; you're strong, level-headed and loyal. Your loyalty, more then your physical strenght makes you the perfect wielder of the thunder. Despite you normally being very calm and maybe seen as air-headed, in battle you're fast, strong and unforgiving, Jupiter's thunder, indeed."

For a moment Apollo fell silent and the group stared at the young God. The Inner Senshi had long lost hope of ever returning to what they were, but to hear such praise from a God, brought their hopes searing high. Selenity had small, calm smile on her face, she looked content and agreeing to Apollo's words, maybe there was reason behind hope after all. Apollo took the word again.

"Humans are a different race then any of us here, they're weaker, physically and mentally, stopped in their development by the fall of the Silver Millennium, the only fully developed humans are the Endymion the Prince of Earth and his four Generals, they have their origin in the Silver Millennium. That was also the time when there weren't today's beliefs of every being having a dark side. Long ago everything was either black or white, in their words people were either good or bad, a in-between didn't exist. But even for us who were born in that time that rule doesn't apply anymore. I'm ashamed to say that even I have a dark side, the good in my heart is far grater, but I'm still touched by darkness, as is each of you, including my sister. The darkness in her heart is the origin of the one with the name of Chandeny. While Usagi is born of Serenity's desire to protect and to love and represents pure light and goodness, Chandeny is born out of Serenity's pain, jealousy, feeling of betrayal, to little self-confidence and too much self-doubt, and she represents the darker side of her soul, come to life thanks to overwhelming pain and despair."

Mamoru and the Inner Senshi hung their heads, shame evident in their faces, along with the painful realization that they were at fault someone so bitter and hateful could become out of the little sunshine Usagi had always been. Rei and Mamoru knew that they bore the most responsibility in the matter and it hurt more and more by the minute.

But Selenity didn't seem to care or even listen. She and Hotaru were both staring at the sky, as if they expected something to fall down every second.

Suddenly Selenity's eyes turned on the rest of the group; her voice was oddly hoarse as she spoke.

"It's time."

The Outers and the Generals nodded, while Mamoru and the Inners just looked, unsure of what it meant. The Generals turned back into their real forms, power swirling around each of them, Kunzite drew a sword out of thin air and they fell to their kness, staying put in that position.

Then the voices of three girls resonated through the afternoon.

"Uranus Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Prism Power, Make Up!"

The amazed Inner Senshi and a shocked Mamoru watched as Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were enveloped in blinding light that slowly changed in Sailor Fuku. The two older girls struck their final poses, standing back to back; Hotaru drew her scythe and landed near them in her own final pose.

Mamoru had a hard time picking up his jaw from the floor. Haruka was a girl? She was female? How was that possible?

Despite the grave situation up ahead of them and the unsure future, Saturn started giggling as she saw Mamoru's face as he finally realized that Haruka was one of the Outer Senshi and very much a girl, even if she liked people to think otherwise. Figuring out what amused the small, serious girls so much, Neptune and Uranus joined in the laughter, while Pluto tried to hide her own giggles behind the pretense of coughing.

Mamoru felt betrayed. There was no need for them to laugh. That damned woman dressed like a man, acted like a man, who would have known that she was a woman?

"This is not funny! Why would a Sailor Senshi be cross-dressing?!"

Haruka took that as an insult and wouldn't let that sit long on her pride. She crossed her arms under her ample bosom and glared right back at the angry Prince.

"Not my fault a 'cross-dressing' Sailor Senshi appears more manly then you. Don't let it out on me, you wimp."

Mamoru had enough of that stuck-up woman. How dare she insult him?!

"Are you looking for a fight, you poor excuse of a woman?! Are you that ashamed of your lack of womanly charms that you have to dress like a man?!"

Haruka saw red. That was way over the line. He was going to get Prince or no Prince. Nobody talks to her like that! But before she could make a move towards him, a shrill voice interrupted them.

"Stop that!!"

They turned to the source of the scream and looked Usagi in face. When had she changed? To her right stood Shingo, looking pretty much confused. But Usagi hadn't finished speaking.

"We could be killed! We don't know what awaits us! We are standing before the biggest battle of our lives and you have the nerve to argue like little children? Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? Haruka, try to act more like a adult and don't take every temptation to get in a fight! Mamoru, I thought you were the mature one out of the two of us, act like it, for Moon's sake! And now attention, please!"

Haruka and Mamoru flushed and turned their heads away, embarrassed to have acted in such a way.

The Inner Senshi had their attention on Usagi who had turned into Silver Sailor Moon. Suddenly Luna was sitting on Sailor Moon's head, like she'd been there the whole time. But before questions could be asked, the feline threw pens at the Inners.

"Listen up, girls! Those are your new pens, hurry up and change! Minako, begin, shout out, 'Venus Star Power, Make Up'!"

Minako nodded and gripped the pen hard, thrusting her hand in to the air, shouting, "Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

Golden hearts engulfed her form and a second later Sailor Venus struck her final pose. Her Fuku had some minor changes, but otherwise everything was like always, expect that she felt a whole lot more power coursing through her.

Luna spoke up again, "This is the improved and better form of the Sailor Fuku, even your power is greater, you use different attacks. Amy, Rei, Makoto, your turn, hurry up and change!"

The rest of the Inners looked at Venus who seemed to shine with power, it would be definitely a good feeling becoming a Senshi once again. They gripped their pens and thrust their fists into the air; it was time to reunite the Sailor Senshi team.

* * *

**AN: And that was chapter sixteen. I hope you liked it. Please review. Even though the poll winner was this story I won't feel motivated if I don't get enough reviews, so if you want this to really continue and find an end, please review.**

**Jas**


	18. Extra Chapter – Side Story 1

**Extra Chapter – Side Story 1: The Senshi of Venus and the Earth Warrior**

* * *

When he first laid his eyes on her he had decided that she was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his entire life.

He was never the type to take any interest in women, mainly because his own ideal was something that was hard if not impossible to come by. While earthling women were beautiful they lacked the appeal to lure him. The woman he would want as his own would have to carry a beauty never seen before, a strength of spirit and body that only he could rival, and she would have to be able to stand up to him, no matter what situation. The so called 'damsels in distress' made him sick to the stomach. He valued strength over anything, strength and loyalty. The woman to become his would have to have both.

And at the long last he found her. In the last place he expected to.

He and his three companions and friends were the royal guardians of the Earth Prince Endymion. They enjoyed their job and genuinely liked the soft-mannered Prince and each other, no matter how different they each were.

He, for himself, was quite a bit aloof, but loyal and strong. He was the leader of the Shitten'nou. The people in his Prince's court often called him the Ice General, due to his snow-white hair, icy blue eyes and cool demeanor. He thought little of it, it didn't bother him.

Second in command was Zoisite. The long haired blond was quite to match, but gave off a far more welcoming and warm aura, he was the scholar, a book his steady companion.

Next was Jadeite, the prankster of the group. He drew him comrades insane and couldn't hold his tongue to save his life, only Endymion had the power to shut the over-bearing noisy blond up.

The last of the four was Nephrite, they called him the Giant. He was the tallest of them, good-natured and always ready to help or give a smile, yet his aura was quite mysterious and his over-protective streak a bit too strong, all in all he was great man, to match his three friends.

All the others, oddly including their stoic Prince, always had an avid interest in women, especially Jadeite, whereas Kunzite turned his head to the other side when a woman showed interest in him.

The first time he ever turned around to look after a woman was when he met 'her'.

He didn't expect to fall in love at first sight when the doors of the ship that brought him, his Prince and the other Generals to the Moon opened and revealed four beautiful girls in short, colorful skirts and golden tiaras. They were the rumored Sailor Senshi, the most powerful warriors, chosen from the Moon Queen to protect the Silver Millennium and the heir to the throne, Princess Serenity, the eldest child, the Moonlit Maiden.

He had, like always, stood behind his Prince, but this time his eyes were glued to the Golden haired, azure-eyed, orange clad young lady with the sparkling aura and strong look in breath-taking eyes. She stood at the head of the other similar clothed three girls, proudly displaying her beauty and power.

She took a step forward, hands clasped behind her back, professionalism screaming from her every movement, yes, that one girl possessed everything Kunzite searched for in the opposite gender.

Even her voice sounded un-earthly as she opened her bow-shaped lips and addressed Endymion.

"Welcome to the Capitol of the Silver Alliance, Prince Endymion of Earth. I am Princess Minako of Venus, also known as Sailor Venus, the leader of the Inner Circle of the Sailor Senshi. This is Princess Amy of Mercury, Sailor Mercury; Princess Rei of Mars, Sailor Mars and Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter. Those ladies are my comrades and make up the Inner Circle of the Senshi. We were sent here to escort Your Highness and your men to the Silver Palace, where you will meet Her Majesty, our Queen; Her Highness, our Princess; His Highness, our Prince; the Outer Senshi Circle and Her Majesty's Head Advisors."

There was more to everyone and everything then it's visible on the first glance and it seemed like the powerful Kingdom of the Silver Alliance had more to present then just a legendary Queen and magical warriors.

Endymion then asked the question that had his Generals fidgeting in curiosity since Sailor Venus' announcement.

"Princess Minako, please excuse my intruding, but I have to ask; what about your King?"

The serious expression the golden-haired Senshi's perfect face didn't flatter for a second as she sized the Prince up. Her look was strong and captivating; it spoke volumes of why exactly this frail looking young girl was the leader of the most powerful warriors in the universe. Kunzite shuddered thinking of what strength lay hidden in that perfectly sculpted body. There was more to this girl then a brightly colored, short skirt and high-heeled shoes. He could particularly see wheels turning in her head, thoughts flying around, the warrior coming up with a tactic.

In that moment, Endymion was not an Delegate from Earth, nor the future husband to the Moon Princess, he was an enemy and the leader of the Senshi was not about to let him win. Kunzite only hoped Endymion knew what he was doing when he voiced that tricky question, Sailor Venus was after all a warrior, and he'd declared her war.

"Prince Endymion, with all due respect, but you are not allowed to address me like that. We are all Princesses, that much is true, but in this very moment we are wearing our Fuku, our warrior grab, and as that we are Sailor Senshi. You, Your Highness, and your men too, are to address us as such. Only when we are wearing civilian clothes are you permitted to use our given names, otherwise stick to Sailor Venus when speaking to me. And now to your question. First, it is alright, you are not intruding, if you were I would not hesitate to inform you of that. Now to answer that question: our King is dead; he passed away a long time ago. He was good King, a good husband and an even better father; he is missed by his family and friends. But do not misunderstand me; the Silver Alliance was formed by Serenity Lunacies de la Moon I, our Queen, the descendant of the Moon Goddess Selenity and not our King. All nine Kingdoms of the Silver Alliance have female as the dominant gender, quite the opposite of the customs you have on Earth, but in comparison to our culture you are very much under-developed. Anyway in this Kingdom the Queens reigns and the King is for decoration."

With that she turned around in a flurry of golden hair and started walking towards the Silver Palace, gleaming in the horizon, her Senshi a step behind her.

First then did Kunzite understand why the King warned them about trying to display too much authority when they arrived on the Moon. The females here would make short process of any male trying to make them inferior. It indeed was a strange Kingdom, but that made sense in a way too, the most powerful warriors on this planet were girls after all. Just what would await them at the Palace?

Kunzite glanced at a stone-shocked Endymion. Their poor Prince, he'd come to this Kingdom to end the 100 year long quarrel between the races, but it seemed he'd be nothing more then a toy for a girl who was to inherit all nine planets of the Alliance and rule over a Kingdom so great that it was hard to imagine something like that. But could Endymion really serve only as 'decoration' like Venus said?

Jadeite, pretty much amused by the thought of women leading such a large Kingdom made a snoring noise and tried to tell Zoisite something over Endymion's shoulder, but the younger blond shushed him quickly and Kunzite glared at his big-mouthed companion for good measures.

After a few moments they finally found their legs and followed the Sailor Senshi, each man having different thoughts about their situation and what they just learned. Kunzite thought little of all of that, he was never the one to discriminate women, ad if they did a good job ruling then it be so. He was rather thinking about the blonde Goddess whose retreating slim form glittered in the Moon's natural glow. With every step the Silver Palace came more near and Endymion lost himself in the thoughts of his own personal doom.

The Silver Palace was breathtaking; the Earth Delegates had never seen something so beautiful. The gardens surrounding the impressive building were beyond description, every type of flower the earthlings have ever seen and millions they have never imagined grew there. Endymion, who'd always loved flowers, was mesmerized. And then Venus told him that it was nothing in comparison to the Princess' private gardens, the young maiden loved flowers more then anything, and he was completely lost. If the Moon Princess was half as beautiful and pure-hearted as the legends say then he wouldn't mind being a trophy or decoration. A person who loved flowers could never be bad, maybe he and his future wife would get along just fine.

What Endymion and his men saw when they entered the throne room was something that they would have never dreamt about. The whole room was made of Crystal, it reflected the out-side light and gave it an unearthly glow. In the far back of the room stood a raised platform with four chairs bedecked in finest silver material, on the wall behind the throne hung a big flag with the symbol of the Silver Alliance in the middle.

Sailor Venus approached the platform and stood on the second step, it just showed how important and powerful she was. Only members of the royal family or people chosen from the Queen were allowed to stand on those steps. That frail girl sat on the golden steps before the throne; she indeed had a lot of power and influence.

She stood with her face to them and her hands behind her back, with her head raised high, the rest of her Senshi took place to her right, of course they were standing on the ground, and not on the steps, in similar positions.

A second later an announcer banged his staff on the ground and in a loud and very annoying voice announced Her Imperial Majesty the Moon Queen, Serenity I.

The Sailor Senshi fell to their knees as one, and bowed their heads low, only Venus held her own head high.

Silver curtains were pulled from heavy double-doors and a graceful, small woman with flowing silver hair bound in two balls on top of her head, lavender eyes, long silver gown, flimsy fairy-like wings and a long, silver-glowing staff, emerged. She made her way to the platform and Kunzite had the impression that she was flowing, rather then walking.

The Queen sat down on one of the chairs and immediately the Sailor Senshi rose, turning to their Queen. Sailor Venus touched her forehead first, then her chest where the heart lays with her right hand and bowed deeply, the right hand extended towards the Queen, the rest of the Senshi did the same. That was the royal greeting on the Moon.

The beautiful Queen had briefly addressed the Senshi, the Endymion, welcoming him on the Moon and then sent Mercury to get her children and the Outer Senshi Circle.

Not a second after Mercury returned, another set of doors opened and the same announcer with the annoying voice announced first Sailor Uranus, the leader of the Outer Senshi Circle, then Sailor Neptune, following with Sailor Pluto, who seemed older then the others and carried a large red-orbed staff/key. The last to be announced was Sailor Saturn who turned out to be a small girl with a scythe twice her size and frighteningly empty eyes. While the Outer Senshi took place on the left side of the platform, Sailor Saturn walked up the three steps and stood behind the Queen's throne. Just who was that tiny creature?

The last announcement brought with it Endymion's future bride.

Through open doors in the room came a creature out of a fairy-tale, silver hair in the same style as the Queen, glowing eyes the color of the Earth sky, small peaceful smile, long pure-white gown and graceful movements that more resembled a dance then walking.

Behind her walked a small boy, with silver hair, lavender eyes, clad in golden robes. Those were the Princess and the Prince of the Moon, Serenity and Apollo. They were indeed as beautiful as the legends sung.

The meeting in the throne-room was brief. The Queen spoke with Endymion about the most important issues while the young Princess' lively eyes danced around the room, landing on each of the General and making them flush when they caught her gaze and lastly on the Prince who spoke with her mother and had his eyes respectfully on the ground. When her eyes landed on him, she flushed a fairly pink and turned her searching gaze on Venus, who looked back at her and the two girls shared a small secretive smile.

Yes, Kunzite concluded, there was more to Venus then meets the eye. How much more he'd learn during the rocky love of his Prince with the Moon Princess. At that moment little did he know that in a short time the beautiful warrior would mean to him more then his life.

* * *

**AN: Here's an extra chapter, how Venus and Kunzite met and a little history of the Moon Kingdom. The next chapter following the story-line will come out after this. I might add some more extra chapters but that's up to you. Tell me what you think about this and if I should add more. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Jas**


	19. The Sun & The Moon

**Chap. 17: The Sun and the Moon**

* * *

**RECAP:**

* * *

The rest of the Inners looked at Venus who seemed to shine with power; it would be definitely a good feeling becoming a Senshi once again. They gripped their pens and thrust their fists into the air; it was time to reunite the Sailor Senshi team.

* * *

The area around Tokyo Tower shone with the combined energy of nine Sailor Senshi, four Shitten'nou, a Prince and a very confused earthling boy who didn't quite catch what was happening. Shingo had no memories of being Apollo; he would attain those when his power awakens fully.

But Sailor Moon as well as her Senshi had other worries. The newly reawakened Inner Senshi were still confused over the whole matter and the Outers weren't exactly sure themselves of what was happening. All they knew was that an alien power was coming, intent on destroying the world and if Hotaru's prophetic dreams should become reality they won't live to see the sixth morning after this day.

Sailor Moon looked around intently, feeling the dark, ominous power that was coming onto them in waves, it didn't give her a feeling of victory and she was displeased to say the least. Luna sat on her head, feeling the same energy and worrying on how to exactly fight an enemy they hadn't encountered before.

"Luna..." Sailor Moon whispered as she looked up at the rapidly darkening sky, it was hardly past noon, but Tokyo's sky-line looked like in the middle of a moon- and starless night. It was frightening.

"I know, I feel it, too..." Luna's voice was equally quite as her crimson eyes focused on the bloody orb that appeared on the black sky.

"Is that... the moon?" Sailor Venus' loud voice broke the silence and everyone looked up at the sky following her finger. The orb that stood right over Tokyo Tower was large and a foreboding red color, standing out against the black velvet of the sky. It didn't seem like a good omen to any of them.

"No," Sailor Moon answered quietly, not taking her eyes from the ball of blood on the sky. "It's the sun. The Sun Warriors have arrived, and they're not our friends..."

Silence settled again around the group as each mulled over the given information. Sun Warriors, the name itself sounded frightening to them. They weren't eager to find out what the people who bore that title were capable of, not when the sun looked like it had been covered in blood. The Inners were almost shaking in anxiety, the Outers weren't faring any better, and the only conscious thought was, 'Beryl was an angel compared to this'. And it was most likely the truth.

Luna took it upon herself to explain to the Sailor Senshi just who the Sun Warriors were. They wouldn't like it, but an enemy was rarely liked, if ever.

Before the whole fiasco with Usagi leaving, Luna would've been as wise as the Senshi when it came to the Sun Warriors, but somehow she'd regained her full memories when Usagi had come back to the Tsukino home. She'd spoken to her about it, but both Princess and advisor couldn't really explain why the memories have come back and let the matter drop, glad that the same familiar bond from a thousand years ago had formed between them again.

"I'll explain who the Sun Warriors are, so listen carefully," the feline said from Sailor Moon's head and the Senshi turned to their leader and Princess, eyes on the cat, listening intently.

"The Sun is a Kingdom in itself, just like the Moon and the other planets have once been. Their people look like humans just like Lunarians do, and just like our people they have powers that are unique to them. Their population, though, is as fiery as their home world; they're temperamental and hot-headed, war-prone as opposed to the peaceful people of the Moon Kingdom.

Serenity and Apollo's father was one of them, King Helios of the Moon was once the first-born son of the Sun King. He'd met Queen Serenity one day when all the leaders have come together on the Moon, before the time of the Silver Alliance, when our honorable Queen was still the Princess of the Moon.

His father had declined joining the Silver Alliance, refusing to put his Kingdom under the reign of the Moon's Royal Family; it was well within his right to refuse the alliance, as the Earth's leader of the time had done. Nobody was angry and Queen Serenity had voiced her hopes of at least being allies with the Sun Kingdom. The King had taken that offer, for he knew it could only benefit his nation. He couldn't have guessed that his heir would fall head over heels for the wise Moon Princess, soon to be crowned Queen of the Silver Alliance.

Young Prince Helios had been unable to forget the young Queen's beauty and grace and not long after the Alliance was formed he'd returned to the Moon to 'visit' the newly crowned Queen.

I had already been given my post by that time and remember how the mostly serene and calm Queen would blush and sometimes stutter when she found herself under the intense gaze of the Sun Prince's azure eyes. It was obvious that both had fallen deeply for each other from the moment they first met and High Priestess Angora, who was the religious head of the Silver Alliance, had told me at that time that the stars spoke of a beautiful future for the love-struck Royals.

But the Sun King had other plans.

If his son wanted to marry Queen Serenity, then she and her Kingdom would fall under the reign of the Sun Kingdom.

All the planets of the Alliance protested and Queen Serenity refused to make a sacrifice of that impact for love. She said she's first Queen, than woman and as such the needs and well-being of her people came first to her. The Sun King, enraged and insulted, forbade his son to ever return to the Moon.

But Helios was love-sick, nothing mattered more to him than Serenity, and he understood that she was not ready to throw away years of hard work and the trust the people of nine planets have placed in her when they made her their Queen, he knew she would never give up on the crown and let her Kingdom fall into his father's greedy hands, just to marry him.

So Helios made a decision, if his father wanted to keep him and Serenity apart, then he'd just have to stop being his son. He gave up on his right to the Sun Crown and gave it to his younger brother, stripping himself of the title Sun Prince and left his home world, all for his love. Serenity, though worried about what the Sun King may do, embraced him lovingly when he came to her and shortly after that they were married. The Alliance didn't protest, their Queen was happy, they got a King and marriage meant heirs and that would only strengthen Serenity's throne.

A short year later, the young Princess was born and Angora blessed her as the heir to the throne and truly the child of the Moon. All the leaders on the Moon had been females and when the first child was indeed born a girl then she was considered blessed by the gods. Every doubt that anyone might have had in the Queen's union with Helios has vanished when the first child was born to be the next Queen.

Thousands upon thousands of people were invited to the Silver Palace to celebrate the birth of the future Queen. Everyone was welcome, including delegates from Earth and the Sun, who held themselves away from the Silver Alliance with mistrust and grudges. Earth wasn't as opposed to the Alliance as the Sun and simply preferred to keep their own laws and traditions, and so their King himself has come to the Moon to bless the young Princess. With him came his wife and son, a young boy of barely five summers, curious and lively, he truly delighted Serenity and Helios and they expressed the wish to sometime in the future have a son, too.

But the festivities shouldn't go happy as they'd started, and the first Sailor Senshi that Helios and Serenity had hand-picked to protect their Kingdom and family would have their first fight. The Sun King had come and demanded that because Serenity had stolen his first-born son it was only his right to get the first-born child of the Moon Queen. The Royal couple and the guests were shocked and enraged. Serenity told him to go, that he would never get their daughter, Helios threatened to attack him, even though they're father and son. But the King didn't listen, he wanted the newborn Princess. Serenity had no other choice and commanded the Senshi to attack. They did their duty and their attacks rained down around the stunned Sun King. The last to unleash her attack was Saturn, and she then stepped forward and told the King that if he valued his life he would leave the Silver Palace and never come back to the Moon. That was the last time we saw the Sun King.

The small Princess was five summers old when Serenity announced that she was again with child. The whole Kingdom celebrated the Royal Family's happiness. Everyone had seen how devoted Helios and Serenity were to their family and how much their daughter adored both her parents. Like every other Moon Royal she looked exactly like her mother only with her father's eyes, and the two shared a special bond. Helios showered both in attention and affection, their lives were the dream become reality for many others.

By the time Apollo was born the Royal Family's happiness seemed perfect. Apollo was a healthy and beautiful boy with his mother's pale skin, silver hair and lavender eyes and the insignia of the Sun on his forehead, like his father. That little fact bothered nobody since mostly the sons always take after their fathers and it was a trivial matter, anyway, how the Princess looked was important, since she was the Heiress to the throne.

Again five summers flew by in happiness, with only few minor problems with Earth here and there, but nothing that would cause the Queen to worry, and it was mostly discussed between the Royal Advisors and the highest ranking Court members, as well as the Senshi. Only truly important matters were reported to the Queen and left for her to decide, on anything else the so called Inner Sanctum had free hand. But then one day a messenger came from Sun to Helios. His younger brother, Agni, whom Helios had left the throne and crown inheritance was informing the Moon King, that their father, the Sun King, had died, and Agni would be taking the throne.

Serenity and Helios have discussed that matter long and hard, privately and with the Inner Sanctum and come to the decision that they would attend the funeral ceremony as well as support Agni as the new King and have traveled to the Sun, with their children and the Senshi. The Silver Alliance was left in the capable hands of Artemis and me, as well as the former Kings and Queens from the other planets, for we made up the Inner Sanctum, together with the leaders of the two Senshi Circles.

They had spent almost a moon on Helios' home world and come home satisfied and happy. Agni had welcomed them warmly in the Fire Palace, just as family that they were and treated them with honor and respect. The newly crowned King had also promised good relations with the Silver Alliance, to end the decade long grudge his sire had started, and to strengthen their new bonds, he'd asked Serenity for the hand of one of the Senshi, Sailor Mars, who had caught his eye and fancy since her first day in Fire Palace. The wedding had been held, despite some protest from Noblemen, who were hoping that one of their daughters or other female relatives would become the Royal Consort and Queen.

Serenity had decided not to appoint a new Sailor Mars after returning to the Moon, seeing that in only two summers she would discharge her Senshi and pick girls of her daughter's age, maybe a bit older, to guard her and the Kingdom.

Two summers passed quickly and Serenity and Helios summoned all the girls between the age of twelve and fifteen who had been gifted with magical powers from throughout the Alliance to the Silver Palace. Angora put the thousands of girls that have come through a test, to make sure their abilities and personalities were adequate for becoming Senshi. Only sixty girls passed through Angora's test and were brought before the Queen and King, for they would make the last decision. Those tests have taken ten days to fulfill and when the dawn of the eleventh day had broken, seven new Senshi were decided upon. One Senshi remained the same, Sailor Saturn, for her unique ability to be reborn time and again and become of the age of twelve in only a few moons. The others were selected for their abilities and personalities, and Angora said it was an auspicious sign that every girl was a former Princess from their home worlds. The Inner Senshi were all born within a few moons before or after the Princess, and the Outers were older, save Saturn who was twelve and would remain like that for several summers to come.

Happiness, though, didn't last long. Agni, the new Sun King, sent a message to his brother for help. Some of the Noblemen who didn't see the wrong in the former King's reign had set up others who weren't satisfied with Agni's choice of a Queen; civil war was threatening to consume the whole Kingdom. Helios, despite Serenity's protests, took off to the Sun, with the former Senshi that the Queen had stay and train the younger generation at the Silver Palace, and a few hundred soldiers from Mars and Moon. He was confident they would win the battle soon.

He never came back. On the second night that Helios was in the Fire Palace the Rebel Leaders had sent assassins to the Palace. Every single living being in the Fire Palace had been killed that night, including Helios and the former Senshi. The soldiers he had brought with him were forced to return to the Silver Alliance and warn Serenity that if she should try to do anything that they won't hesitate to declare war. Serenity was a wise woman and despite her grief, she'd decided to let the Sun people run their Kingdom like they saw fit, but also sent them a warning to better leave the planets of the Alliance in peace, Earth as well, or they would get to know their military power. They did leave us alone, but our spies have always come back reporting that the Sun King, the former Rebel Leader, was looking for ways to steal the Silver Crystal and use its power for their own needs. They never had a chance, but it seems that they haven't given up yet.

Be careful, all of you, the Sun Warriors are mighty and cruel."

Luna barely managed to finish her sentence as a fire ball came flying at them at top speed. Sailor Moon jumped up and out of the way, the rest of the Senshi tensed up and prepared to attack back. And with that the fight was on.

* * *

Luna had been right. The Sun Warriors were mighty and cruel. And there were many. It seemed that for every soldier they took out, another three would pop out of nowhere and do their best to kill the Senshi. Their main target was Sailor Moon. At least four surrounded her at all times and tried to take the Silver Crystal from her chest. She was fighting them off formidably and showed no traces of exhaustion or injury, but the other knew that ever her reserves had their limits. How long she'll be able to defend herself was questionable and they had to keep an eye on her constantly, lest they risk losing her and that simply wouldn't do.

Venus tore her gaze away from her fighting Princess to jump away from a spear directed at her heart and came back to back with Kunzite who was cutting one Sun Warrior after another with his sword. Sparing him a look, she powered up and attacked again. "Venus Love Me Chain!" the chain of shining golden hearts wrapped itself around two soldiers and Venus pulled as hard as she could till nothing was left of the red armor clad men.

"Venus, what are you doing?" that was Kunzite, still with his back to her. "Use your sword! This way you're losing too much energy, you'll use up your reserves too early and then you're done for!"

She knew that very well herself, but she simply didn't know how to call upon the Crystal Sword. Not having her memories back completely sucked big time. "I don't know how!" she called back, desperately trying to remember how to do it.

Kunzite's first answer was a frustrated growl, but then he shouted again. "Of course you do! It's a part of you, it's always there, you just need to concentrate on it! Come on, Psyche, think, damn it!"

And Venus concentrated with all her might, focusing on the image of the large shining sword of pure crystal trying to will it to materialize in her hand. And just as tears of frustration gathered behind her closed eyelids, something sparked to life in her right hand. Concentrating harder, she let out a scream as energy suddenly enveloped her whole. A moment later she held her sword with both her hands. Even though she couldn't remember fighting with it before, an overwhelming sense of relief and familiarity washed over her. It was good to hold it. It would be even better to start cutting down those jerks with it.

* * *

Motoki didn't really know what drew him to Tokyo Tower that day, but the black sky and the red sun had to mean something, and so he let his legs carry him. What he saw as he arrived there was astounding to say the least.

The Sailor Senshi were fighting what seemed like a thousand man clad in red and black armor and it didn't look good for the girls.

Suddenly Motoki knew, looking at them. It was as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes and he could _see_.

The blue clad girl in the background with the visors and mini-computer wasn't simply Sailor Mercury to him. It was Amy. Timid, shy, intelligent Amy was fighting monsters.

The tall brunette charging at one of the opponents stopped being Sailor Jupiter and he saw Makoto. Cheerful, flirtatious, protective Makoto wielded thunder.

The fierce raven-haired Senshi in the red fuku with fire around her lithe form wasn't just Sailor Mars, she was Rei. Beautiful, smart, temperamental Rei burned brighter than the sun.

That silver angel gliding through the sky and blasting enemy after enemy was the girl who'd become like a little sister to him. Sailor Moon disappeared and in the place he was Usagi. Sweet, cheerful, kind, loving, klutzy Usagi was the biggest heroine of Tokyo.

Suddenly he could see through Tuxedo Kamen's mask and recognized his best friend. Stoic, serious, sarcastic Mamoru slew enemies with steel-tipped roses.

And the blond beauty in the orange fuku with the sword that was almost larger than her wasn't only Sailor Venus. It was Minako. His beautiful, happy, loving Minako. The girl he loved. And she was putting her life in danger to defend him and everyone else in the world. All of a sudden he felt so very undeserving of her and her love.

* * *

**AN: I'm Back! I assure you that the rumors of my death have been badly exaggerated. I'm alive and kicking. Barely, but I'm still here. **

**I can't believe how long it took me to update. I hope you haven't forgotten this story and have stayed with it even though it's been on hiatus for so long. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and that it answered some of the questions you had regarding this story.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter that I promise won't take this long!**

**Jas**


End file.
